Fifty shades of a Father
by Raven Silverburg
Summary: Phoebe is 16 year old, daughter of a billionaire who is loved and cherished by her family. but what happens when teddy leaves for college leaving her alone to deal with her overprotective, controlling and neurotic father. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, PLEASE READ. this is a father daughter based story strongly focused on the ups and downs in their relationship
1. breaking rules

Christian and Anastasia had everything they could possibly want love, marriage, health, wealth and three beautiful children, Theodore Raymond, Phoebe Grace and Lucas Taylor whom they love more than anything in the world.

Theodore (teddy for short) is 19 years old, loves sports, has high hopes for his future and wants to be a lawyer like his grandfather.

Phoebe (phoebes for short) is 16 years old loves outdoors and literature, she wants to become an editor like She mother someday

Lucas Taylor (Luke for short) is just 2 and a half year old, a cheerful and happy child

Their dad has made a rule that each child has to learn one instrument, speak one language other than English fluently and has to learn one sport.

So teddy learnt to play guitar, speaks Italian, and plays football.

Phoebe plays piano, speaks French and plays tennis the two eldest children are well behaved and well mannered. But then again they are teenagers; they are at the age where they are discovering that they have minds of their own

Christian greets his daughter with a smile in the late afternoon. She is in the kitchen having a snack after returning from school, driven home by sawyer. She returns a smile but inside she has a ball of butterflies. It's Friday, and She gas plans, big plans, but She is keeping it form her father. She does her best to hide it

"Hey, peanut" Christian says using the nick name that he used since the day they found that Ana was pregnant with her "How was your day?"

"It was fine" She replied with a smile "I got an A in my English and history paper"

"That's my girl" he says proudly. He opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of water. He walks over the bar and sat next to his daughter"your mother told me that you are going out tonight"

Phoebe temporarily freezes but hides it in her smile and answers "uh huh, I am meeting my friends for a movie tonight. If that's okay"

"Of course its ok my peanut. Just take sawyer with you"

"But dad…"

"No but and don't whine otherwise you can stay at home with your boring parents"

"I never said that you were boring" She said "Its just that I wanna go alone for one day with no one watching my every move . It makes me uneasy"

"Really? So would you say that your parents are the most coolest most funniest people to be around?" he said playfully taking charge

"I wouldn't go that far"

Christian cups her chin and gives her a quick kiss "curfew at nine" he walks away and phoebe rolls her eyes

"I saw that"

 _How does he do that_ She wondered

She sighed and went to her room. She sat on the bed and took out her personal diary which no one at her house knew about this was the only way to express her feelings.

 _When teddy was at home he used to listen to her but now he went to college leaving her alone to deal with her overbearing, overprotective father in her melodramatic house. She admitted the fact that her was way more protective towards her than teddy she is not allowed to even make a account on social website. Who does that?why does he always has to be such a control freak. Can't she get just two minutes of peace in her life? Why he has to ruin everything for her. But then She rembered who She was She was phoebe fucking grey, the grey princess of America. Being rich is not a boon sometimes it feels like a curse. Be with security all the time .don't leave the house without permission. Don't do this, don't do that why? Dating a guy is far too distant she is not even allowed to talk tone outside school. All the guys at her school are scared away by her father as soon as a cute guy comes to talk to the her father knows and the next day that guy won't even meet her in the eyes and won't even ever talk to her. Sometimes its just too much its not that She hates her father its just that sometimes he goes way overboard with it. she loves her dad but its time for her to live her life. Atleast for this once_

She sighed after writing down her feelings. She got up and hid her diary and went for a shower smiling thinking about tonight excitedly

Later That Evening

Christian and Ana are having some quite time together while Luke is sleeping and the kids are gone out with their friends. They have just finished their dinner that Gail has prepared

"What would you like to have for dessert ?" Ana asked batting her eyes innocently at her gorgeous husband who is still eating

Christian looks to see where is Gail who has gone back to her quarters while they were having their meal he looks up to Ana and smirks "why Mrs. grey? You as always"

"Race you" Ana said and got up from her chair and ran towards their bedroom with Christian just behind her they are stopped at their tracks by taylor who appears out of nowhere. He approaches them with a serious look at his face

"Sir"

"What is it taylor?" Christian asked him softly trying to mask his annoyance. Ana is standing behind him holding his hands

"Sir I was on the phone with sawyer and it seems like your daughter has given the security a slip. We tried to reach her cell phone which apparently seems like she left it at home"

"WHAT!" Christians yells his eyes blazing with fury. He pauses and runs his hands through his hair "well find her. Call her friends talk to their parents"

"We did sir but it seems like none of her friends are aware of her location. They claim that they dint have any plans for tonight" Taylor said

Christian grows even more exasperated. He runs his hand through his hair getting angrier with each second "She did this on purpose"

"Christian we don't know that" Ana says trying to help

"Well it is either this or She is been kidnapped" he walks away and runs both his hands in his hair. He is angry and terrified that something could happen to his daughter "we have to find her" he says

"We are on it sir sawyer's got his agents searching the perimeter sir" Taylor says as he tries to hide his fear and anger in order to avoid making the situation even worse. He's watched the kid grownup so he's definitely worried about her well being and wishes that she comes home unharmed.

Its been a few hours since Christian and ana received the news that their daughter is missing. Christian is in the main room with Taylor while ana is with luke in the nursery. He is pacing, running his hands through his hair every once in a while. Taylor and the security team are in the foyer discussing a new strategy to find phoebe,After discussing the security team went out to search her as Christian dismisses them and goes back to his study but they halted as the front door opened. Its now ten thirty and Taylor is relieved to see that its phoebe

(PHOEBE'S POV)

 _I was very nervous as I stepped through the front gates. her father is going to be very angry with her. And probably ground her for god knows how long. It was not even worth it She was sad and wanted nothing more than to curl in her dad's arms where She felt safe but that is not gonna happen now that She gave a slip to the security , left her phone at home this is not gonna happen any time soon_

 _Just as She walked in to the foyer She instantly freezes when She sees that her dad is standing there, arms crossed and fury blazing in his eyes. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worse…_


	2. Getting into trouble

(PHOEBE'S POV)

As she walked into the house she is greeted by angry looking Taylor

"Welcome back miss grey" he said with as much professionalism he can muster. He walks towards her and says in a strained voice "are you alright?"

Phoebe responds with a nervous nod. She knows that she is in big trouble. Taylor takes her arm and leads her through the house into her father's study where he is yelling at somebody

"I DON'T CARE! FIND OUT WHERE SHE IS OR ELSE YOU CAN LOOK FOR ANOTHER JOB!" he says and slams the phone, running his hands through his hair and pacing in the room. Christian looks up from his pacing and sees his daughter. He goes from angry to scared to relived to just angry "where the hell have you been?" he shouts at his daughter causing ana to come out of the nursery . "Answer me!" he shouts again

"Oh sweete, are you okay? Oh god, you are in so much trouble" ana says with tears in her eyes

"You are damn right she is in so much trouble" Christian says harshly

"Christian please, not now" ana as She walks towards phoebe "we can talk later, not now" She turns to look over her daughter scanning her for any signs of bruises "honey please tell us where were you?"

"Mom…." Phoebe said trying to think of an explanation

"Taylor where did you find my daughter?" Christian asks not taking his burning gaze off his daughter

"She walked through the main door, sir"

"Thanks that will be all taylor" Christian says again scowling at phoebe

"Very good sir "Taylor says as leaves the room closing the door

"Where were you?" Christian asks again in a very dark tone

"I'm …. I'm sorry I stayed past curfew" phoebe says, her voice is trembling. Unfortunately Christian is so angry that he is not affected by it. Ana sighs she has to leave though She doesn't want to but she thinks it's better if they sort this out amongst themselves. She looks up at Christian , still glaring at phoebe

. She reluctantly has to leave. She rubs phoebes back and turns to leave.

Phoebe is frozen at her place she is too afraid to even move or even look up at her father.

A few seconds later Christian takes her elbow and leads her upstairs "where are we going?" She asked trying not to run away from her father

"To your bedroom" Christian says as he opens the door

"For what?" She asked

"For your punishment. And to make sure that it doesn't happen again" he says to her coldly. Any fear that she felt had been tripled as she walked in after her father. _What is he going to do?_ She has never felt this afraid of him before, but then again she has never defied her parents in any way close to the way she's defied them today

As She entered the bedroom, Christian slammed the door shut and locked it. He walked towards her bed drawing a deep breath trying to calm himself but he is so angry that he is unable to calm down

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly her voice slightly trembling

Christian takes another deep breath and says "I am going to spank you"

All the air in her body leaves as she is stood frozen in her spot

"Come over here" he says

Never in her life has her father spanked her. She doesn't move from her spot

"Please" she said in barely a whisper "please I'm sorry. I'll never do it again... I'm sorry ..."

"Phoebe, don't make me come over there and get you. It will be even worse for you. Now come"

She slowly takes small steps until she is close enough to her father. He pulls her over her knee he positions her so that She is between her knees and is unable to move away

"Hands behind your back" he says and grips her hands tightly with one hand and pulls her jeans and panties down her thighs. He smacks her bare bottom, hard and she cries out in pain unable to move because of the tight grip that her father has on her hands. Tears streaming down her face. He stops momentarily and places his hand on her back

"Why am I doing this phoebe?"

She tries to find her voice amongst her sobs and says "B….b…because I stayed out late"

He delivers another slap causing her to yelp

"Is that the only reason?"

"No" She cries out "I ditched sawyer"

"Was that a wise decision?" he asks her, his hands on her back again

"No"

"Will you do it again?"

"No"

"You had us worried phoebe. Your mom, me ….. The entire security staff was spread all over Seattle looking for you. If you ever do this again, this is how you'll be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good, we'll go ten more"

As said he delivers ten more slaps, pausing between each slap to allow the sting from each blow to set in. when he finished, he pulls back her jeans and moves her over to her bed. She draws her knees to her chest and buries her face in her pillow, sobbing from having to endure such a punishment.

 _She hasn't been hit by her parents since she was a toddler. Her father has never raised a hand on her She was loved by everybody. Her father was the one who always protected her. She had never thought that her father could even do such kind of thing a memory of her father comes to her mind….._

" _Phoebe wake up"_

 _Phoebe groaned "Annoying daddy go away"_

 _Christian smirked. He walked over his little girl and lifted her up in his arms and said "Annoying? You little missy needs to be taught a lesson" and then started to squeeze her daughters side. She lets out a spueak and lets out a giggle wiggling trying to escape._

" _da…daddy…ss…stop"_

" _You know the magic words peanut" her father teasing her sides._

" _You're…..th….the…..best…da…..dad…. daddy….ever"_

Phoebe smiled at the memory, as she was rolled over, her behind came in contact with the bed causing her to yelp in pain. That father was gone She was already feeling sad and her punishment just adds more sadness to her. He has never done anything like this before. _Yeah what she did was dangerous. But did he really have to spank me?_

Part of me is really scared because of that. If this was this bad then she doesn't wand know what will he do to her if she did something like this again. Will he use a paddle on her, he may even use a belt on her and She will be helpless, struggling, begging him to stop like She did now. He won't listen to her like he did now. What will happen then? . She is scared of her father . phoebe didn't even realize but She eventually falls asleep….

 **hi guys this is raven. hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction. i really didn't knew that ill even get any followers for my story thank you all . this has got me even more excited so i posted a new chapter 5 hours later . but please guys review I'd really like to read your views on my fanfiction it was just an idea but i thought its good enough to give it a try. give me your comments and suggestions... I'll be waiting to hear your thoughts**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	3. Feelings

(Christian's pov)

Christian came down from his daughter's room. His anger was somewhat less but he was still pissed at her _. Why did she do that? Can't she just follow some simple rules laid out for her safety? But the big question is where did she go? And with whome? Why can't she just tell me? When I was punishing her I almost stopped at her cries but She needs to learn that She cannot defy me in any way She has always been so stubborn like ana but never he thought that phoebe would do something this stupid or reckless. He really felt bad for doing this to her but there was no other option this will make sure that this doesn't happen again he promised Ana that he would never beat any of his children ever but this time, after what happened with teddy…..he just had to do it. Phoebe won't understand this now but maybe She will in future….._

Christian didn't even realize that he had been pacing in the corridor of his daughters room for the last 20 minutes. He opens the door , just to check that She is ok. When he opens it he finds his daughter in the middle of the bed laying on her side curled up in a ball sobbing. All he wanted to do at that moment was to go there and comfort her, but he stopped himself how can he sooth her pain when he is the one that caused it in the first place? He closed the door as he can no longer stand seeing his daughter suffer. So he went to his study hoping that this will distract him

He was in his study for a long time. When he got up he saw the clock beside the desk 3:00 am. He went out of his study and was going upstairs to his bedroom. He thought he should check on phoebe once more. So he went into her room, her door was open he saw that phoebe was standing beside the window, staring at the window. She was still in the same clothes. Maybe she needs time to recover.

He closed the door and went to his bedroom; Ana was in the bed sleeping peacefully. Instantly his mood was calm he crawled to the bed beside her, put an arm across her pulling her closer to his chest. This was all that he needed. He eventually slept peacefully…

Christian wakes up he looks beside him for ana but she is not there, he hears shower running and a moment later ana comes out wearing a towel.

"Ana you look so tired. Get some sleep"

"Christian its 7'o clock in the morning. I have to get ready and make breakfast"

"But ana you are clearly not in shape. You look tired, just get some rest"

"I promise Christian I will, after breakfast; I'll have a nap okay?"

"Fine, I'm going to go shower, meet you downstairs…."

As I get ready and go down, ana is feeding Luke. I sit down at the breakfast bar _. I look around where is phoebe? Is She still sleeping? Phoebe never sleeps in. should I go check on her?_ Phoebe enters the kitchen. Her eyes look sullen, She has dark circles in her eyes, She comes and sits on her usual spot; her head is down She is avoiding eye contact. She probably came because She knew if She didn't came down herself I'll come upstairs maybe that's why. But I'm glad She is here.

Ana places phoebes favorite cereal in front of her. She doesn't even acknowledges her, keeping her eyes on the bowl She pours herself some, which in my opinion is not enough for her. But I don't say anything I watch her silently as She takes the bowl and goes upstairs into her room .

"Christian" Ana says trying to get my attention "what did you do last night? Why is She behaving like this?"

"I punished her for what She did"

"WHAT! Christian you promised not to. Then why?"

"Ana She deserved it. Do you think I enjoyed it? I hate seeing my children in pain but this was necessary. Do you even have an idea what could've happened? She could've been kidnapped? Or worse killed. I had to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Especially since she never told what happened or where She went"

"You could've GROUNDED her. Did you think that by doing this she'll tell you? This is no way to treat a CHILD. I'm going to see her" She walks past him but he catches her wrist

"Leave her alone Ana she deserves this don't go there and deflate the purpose of my punishment after what She did. Leave her alone give her time to think over what has She done, let her see the reason behind it"

He must have sounded reasonable because she stops and returns back to Luke

"Fine, but make sure that She is ok. It is your job since you won't let me go"

"Thank you"

(PHOEBE'S POV)

She woke up in the morning after having a nightmare She glanced at the clock 1:45 Am. She got off the bed because she didn't wanted to go to sleep fearing that her nightmare will return. She went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. She saw that her father's study was open. May be he is working but why would he work late …. Never mind She went back to her room She wanted to go out in the garden but after recent events She thought that She will never be allowed to go out again _. How can her father_ _be so cruel? The man that adored her more than his own life_. she stood at the window this was the least She could do right now. She didn't even wanted to recall what happened yesterday night _. Why did he had to di that didn't he see that She was scared enough? She can never forgive what he did to her?_

She saw was the sun rose up a beautiful day starting with a beautiful sunrise. But nothing was beautiful in her life anymore and after her nightmare she feels even more scared right now. She looked at the clock 7:00 Am She knows that She should get ready and go down for breakfast but She doesn't want to but She knows that if She didn't somebody will come looking for her eventually. So She dragged herself into the shower, brushed her teeth and wore the first thing that She saw which was a cotton t shirt and her favorite capree

She came down for breakfast hoping that her father might be late and She can go back to her room. But she finds him sitting at his usual spot drinking a glass of orange juice like nothing happened. She didn't want to meet him in the eye because so She sat at her usual spot as her mother places a bowl and her cereal in front of her. Usually She would greet her with a smile but She had no reason to smile left so she stick to the plan and kept her head down. At first she thought that She can do it. But She can't so She took some of the cereal and milk into her bowl and did what She thought was the best, She left the kitchen and headed toward her room.


	4. No Eating

(PHOEBE'S POV)

Phoebe went back to her room carrying the bowl of cereal with her. As soon as She went inside She closed the door behind her locked shut. She took the bowl and drained its contents in the toilet. She didn't wanted to eat it but She knew if She didn't eat her father would force her, at this point of time She didn't even wanted him to talk to her . so She did what She thought was better.

Phoebe sat down on her bed keeping the bowl at the nightstand. She heard her phone chime notifying her that she has some new messages but she didn't wanted to see or read anything so She took her phone and put it on airplane mode and put it in the drawer beside her. She went to her bookshelf and took out her favorite book under the greenwood tree by Thomas hardy and began reading it. She never noticed the time , She is disturbed by a knock from her mother. She gets up and opens the door.

"Phoebe, lunch is ready come down"

"Mom I really don't feel like eating, can you please send me a plate afterwards" something in her look must have convinced her because she said "okay" and she left

A few minutes later, I went to the washroom and when I came back I found she came back with a plate and replaced it with the bowl on the nightstand. But there was a note on the plate addressed to her. She opened it

 _ **Eat it all – dad**_

She took the note and crumpled the note in her hand She took the cover off and threw all of it onto the drain. She didn't want to eat it all. But since her mother came She thought that She can eat some but when She saw that it was her dad She just didn't even wanted to touch it, so She just threw it all. And kept the plate back

 _He can't just order her around. It's her life it's her decision whether She will eat or not. He is not her boss or something_. _He has done enough controlling on her but this is ridiculous determining what she will eat when and how much is just too much. Why can he be like other dads why does he always have to control her life? Hasn't he had enough control over his life to last him a lifetime? Then why? He wasn't like this with teddy Atleast not this much then why treat her specially. Can't he give her just a little more freedom, a break from all this. Everybody dreams of a rich family but money is not everything not at the cost of her freedom…._

(CHRISTIAN'S POV)

Christian finished his breakfast and went to his study to answer some important e-mails for a big business deal in Japan. After 4 hours of nonstop work, Ana called him for lunch. He went to the kitchen for lunch at the table he saw that phoebe is still not there _, why_ _didn't She came for lunch after that small breakfast that She had?_

"Ana where is phoebe?"

"She said that she didn't feel like eating now and asked me to send a plate afterwards. She looked tired and sad so I thought it is best for her to cope up herself after all you didn't allow me to go to her"

"Okay, you don't have to worry ana I got this, eat your lunch I'll take her plate in her bedroom"

"Ok, Christian I'm really worried about her. Will She be ok?"

"She will be ok. She just need sometime. She'll be aright soon"

"She better be or no one will be able to stop me from going to her. Did you get it?"

"I got it " Christian chuckled

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes I did, after breakfast I put Luke in the crib and slept beside him in the nursery"

They eat their rest of the meal in silence and when Christian has finished he gets up and makes a plate for phoebe and takes it to her room. When he enters her room he sees the bathroom door closed. She might be in there he kept the plate at the nightstand and took the bowl he was leaving when he saw a pen and a notebook so he left a note to her. He didn't like it that She ate so little, She is a growing kid and needs to eat more but no She is too stubborn to see such a simple fact. He left the note near her plate and left.

. He went back to his study and worked for a few more hours until dinner.

He glanced at the clock 4:30Pm, its a few hours till dinner but he didn't feel like working so he gotup from his chair and went to play piano for a few hours. He didn't knew how much time has passed hit he was thirsty so he went to the kitchen and filled a glass for himself. He looked at the clock 5:50 Pm, it's going to be time for dinner in an hour. So he went back to his study and worked a little bit more. He was disturbed by ana

"Dinner's ready"

He came for dinner. Phoebe was still not there. That's it he thought he went to call her in her room. He opened the door and found her studying She didn't even turned back to acknowledge him he thought that maybe She didn't even realize that he is standing there so he knocked again

"Phoebe dinner's ready come down"

She looked up from her table to him, still not meeting him in the eyes

" I'm not hungry"

At this he was even more angry She cannot go just ignoring her family for stupid reasons this is the first time he saw her after that brief glance at breakfast.

"did it look like I was asking your opinion? Let me rephrase it to you, Come. Downstairs .Now"

"I said that I am not hungry and I don't wanna eat. Please leave me be "

She gave him a pleading look. He was not convinced at all he was even more angry at her attitude and was not in a mood to listen

"I said come now!"

"but I don't wa-"

"PHOEBE GRACE GREY DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD. JUST DO WHAT I SAY AND COME, NOW!" Christian took her wrist and dragged her towards the door.

Ana came into the room listening to the shouting and saw Christian dragging phoebe down the stairs She tried to ease his grip on phoebe but he won't bulge, that is surely goanna leave a bruise

"Christian what are you doing? Leave her, you are hurting her, let her go"

"No Ana, I'm not leaving her. I care for her and all I get is attitude. I haven't seen her since morning and when I go and ask her what do I get Not even a hi just straight attitude I feel like spanking her She is lucky that im just taking her downstairs"

" Christian leave her, you are making the things even more worse than they already are. Just look at her Christian She is scared please" that's when I look at phoebe She is trembling, shocked . didn't even dare to utter a single word an expression of pure fear is on her face. I immediately leave her hand. Ana takes her back to her room, this time I know that I have gone too far….

 **Hi guys! This is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it I'm posting a new chapter as soon as I can thank you for being patient with me…**

 **I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations…**


	5. Scared

(CHRISTIAN'S POV)

He was shocked at what happened just now. The image of phoebe's scared burned in his mind. _What have I done? How could I? To my own daughter ? All that I wanted was for her to be healthy. I was not in control of myself, I lost my self control. Now I've made the situation even worse than it already was. I want to go to her, tell her that I'm sorry but I know that this will make the condition even more worse, I want to make it up to her but right now She probably won't even want to see my face_

I went back to my study to distract myself from the current situation. I kept answering to e mails and phone calls didn't even look at the clock but I'm pretty sure that I was there for a long time. I got up and thought about going to check on phoebe but I'm afraid of her reaction what if She freaks out. I should probably go back to my bedroom. When I went there ana was sitting on the bed working on her laptop She glances up at me and I see rage burning in the eyes at that moment I knew that the matter is out of my hands now. She keeps on working ignoring my presence so I went and sat beside her

"How is phoebe?"

"How do you think she is?" She snaps back. She shuts the laptop off and turns to Christian

"Christian were you out of your mind? What were you thinking?"

"I know ana and I'm sorry-

"SORRY? You are telling me that you are FUCKING SORRY!? What you did was unacceptable. Do you even know how badly have you bruised her? And don't get me started on why you did it. Christian it was just one meal; it is not going to kill her! She is scared out of her mind, barely able to utter a word, breathing heavily, it took me a lot of time to calm her enough so that She stopped shaking She refused to speak to me …. I thought that you were going to look after her and what did you do? You scared her to death…."

She bursts into sobs crying hard it broke my heart to see her like this. I put my arms around her trying to comfort her, She sobs even harder into his chest. They stay like this for some time and then She turns towards him

"I am so mad at you right now, what have you done to my daughter cannot be undone so from now on I'll take care of her as I can see that you are incapable of doing it yourself, if you want to know how She is you can aks me but you will not go to her room until I say otherwise, understood?"

"okay Ana, if you think this is what's best for her so be it. All I want is for my daughter to be happy"

"good, now I'm going to sleep, you can take your stuff and sleep in the guest room"

" so I'm no longer allowed to sleep with you?"

"yes ,As your punishment. until everything goes back to where it was. Now leave or ill kick you out."

"ok" that's all I could say before She pushes me out and shuts the door in my face. The door opens again, She throws a pillow at me and shuts the door again

. I take my stuff to the guest room and puts them on the bed but I cant sleep right now I have a lot on my mind, luckily I had a video conference call with the Japanese group so I dressed myself in a suit and went to my study, I glanced up at the clock 8:57PM good my conference starts at 9.

After my conference, I still can not sleep so I went to the only place where I could think clearly, my piano room. I don't know how long I sat there playing but my fingers were hurting pretty much, so I stopped playing for a while and wandered in the house aimlessly.

I went to Luke's room where I find him sound asleep, I removed my coat and tie I left the coat on the couch nearby and removed my belt. Keeping my belt and tie in my hands I was going towards the guest room. I passed phoebe's roomi wanted to see her _. How is She? Is She ok?_ Ana said that I couldn't meet her but sure I can check on her.

so I went to phoebe's room I stopped before the door remembering Ana's warning but I just couldn't and so I opened her door expecting to be in bed but She was not there I moved further inside her room looking for her that's when I found her sitting beside her bed on the floor hugging her knees crying. I broke my heart further seeing her like this I was about to leave when She saw me. I froze for a second don't know what to do next, She looked at me for a moment and the next moment She was standing in front of me, She started shaking, her breathing started to get heavy. She moved back to the corner of the room slowly her eyes were cast down to the floor, She was shaking even more by the second. When She was against the wall She said something in her shaky voice

"I ... I 'm…sssss …..ssoorryyyy…..pppleast…..dddddooon't"

She shrunk back into the corner hugging her knees, hid her head her breathing was even more louder. I'm sure that She is having a panic attack. I didn't knew what to do I tried my best to calm her, going slowly near her.

"phoebe calmdown"

" its ok I'm not gonna hurt you"

But it seemed to have an opposite effect on her. Her condition seemed worse than before She was rocking herself back and forth muttering constantly under her breath. I couldn't stand it anymore and kneeled beside her, She was even having trouble in breathing or I should say She could barely breath. And then something happened which I was not expecting at all…She collapsed leaning her head at the wall

I panicked, what happened to my daughter? Is She alright? What do I do now? I did the only sensible thing that came to my mind I called Ana.

"ANA! WAKEUP" I pounded the bedroom door "ANA!"

I nearly slammed into her "Ana ….. phoebe…"

"what happened to her?"

"She…She …. Collapsed"

"WHAT!" She rushed to her daughters bed only to find her daughter on the floor against the wall. She held up in her arms and put her in the bed

"what happened?"

"I don't know… I came to check on her…and She freaked out, I'm sorry Ana please do something. Should I call my mother? Or rush to a hospital or…"

"Christian calm down, She just needs rest right now. If She is not any better in the morning then we'll take her to a hospital….."

"we need to leave, Christian" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room

 **Hi guys! So here is another chapter here for you hope you like it …. Please leave a review of this chapter …**

 **please guys review I'd really like to read your views on my fanfiction it was just an idea but i thought its good enough to give it a try. give me your comments and suggestions... I'll be waiting to hear your thoughts**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	6. Afraid of me

(CHRISTIAN'S POV)

Ana grabbed my wrist and pull me out of phoebe's room. Though all I wanted was to hold her hand and wake her up _. God this is so fucked up. What was I doing wrong? Why did She panicked? What did do to make her so afraid of me that She had a fucking panic attack until She passed out?_ My thoughts haunted my mind but what more haunted my mind was the expression on phoebe's face when She saw me, that memory is going to haunt me forever _. All I wanted to do was just to make sure that she is ok when where did I go wrong?_

I didn't even noticed that ana has brought me back to our bedroom and my stiff back from the guest room. When did that happen my mind is not able to concentrate on anything, ana sits beside me and takes my hand in both of hers and rubs her thumb across my knuckles trying to calm me dowm. Fuck how does She expect me to be calm at a time like this

"Christian, its ok everything is gonna be fine….."

"How can everything be fine ana, how? My daughter is so scared of me that She had a panic attack and fainted right then and there. How can something so messed up as this will be fine?"

"We'll find a way, don't worry about it. I'll try my best to fix it"

"I know that you'll try your best but the question is will you succeed? How can She love a beast like me? I am not worthy of being her father She deserves so much more"

"You are a wonderful father Christian. You are caring, loving, protective everything a child could ever wish for in a father. Don't doubt yourself; you just have a very different way of showing your affection that's all. Every teenager id different this a part of their growing up, don't blame yourself for something that you have no control over. Come on Mr. Grey the bed is very cold and lonely without you"

"Ana how can I even think of slee-

"Shhhh you need proper rest which you haven't had in the last 48 hrs so sleep now Mr. grey"

She pelled me in to the bed and pulled the comforter over me. ana my ana , She always know what I need. She plants a soft kiss on my forehead and another on my cheek then another near my ear and whispered

"don't think that I forgot that you disobeyed me. as for now sleep I'll give you your punishment tomorrow.."

We are disturbed by the cries of a baby, luke probably, maybe he is hungry. As I get up from the bed ana pushes me down

"you go sleep, I'll take care of luke" and with that She leaves the room.

I woke up feeling quite refreshed I look at the clock beside 7:30Am. I got up from the bed and looked beside me ana is not there maybe She is downstairs in the kitchen. I get up lazily from the bed and brushed my teeth, had a shower and changed into a pair of comfy pants and a t shirt. I went down to the kitchen where I find hef feeding luke and no sign of phoebe.

"good morming"

"morning"

"where is phoebe? How is She? Is She alright?"

"phoebe is better now though I would not say that She is alright"

"why? What happened now?"

"nothing, I went to her room and saw that She is awake and curled in her bed . I asked her is She was ok but all I get in response is a nod. I asked her for breakfast She just said that She'll come doem later to eat."

"that's good right?"

"I don't know for sure but for the time being it might be"

Sometime later phoebe came down in the same clothes that She wore yesterday. She came with her head hung down as if She I ashamed. She sat at the opposite end of the breakfast bar

" phoebe honey would you like some cereal?" ana asked , in response phoebe just nodded her head. I watched as ana placed some milk and cereal in front of her. She poured herself some milk then some cereal and then started eating from the bowl never once looking up, even for a second. When She was finished She placed her bowl and went back towards her room. All this while head hung low and She never raised her head to even look at something.

 _Honestly speaking I'm really worried about her now. Why is she still behaving like this? Was this some side effect of last night? Even though her face was not visible I can see sadness written all over it. I wanted nothing more than to con sole her to hug her and say that I am sorry even though he doesn't even know why did She have a panic attack last night? Was it really because of him? Or was She having a nightmare or hiding something? I badly want to know where was She on Friday night? Was it about that night? Did something happen to her that She fears to admit to him fearing his reaction_ ….

 **Hi guys sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to write it for all the people who have appreciated my work and also because I might not be able to post anything for a while as my coaching and school are gonna keep me occupied but I promise to write as soon as possible… I wanted to write this also as an apology that I won't be updating regularly from now on …. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter see you guys soon….**

 **PLEASE REVIEW…..it's the only thing that keeps me going and posting this fanfic**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	7. Panicking

(PHOEBE'S POV)

I never ate anything since Friday evening, and I didn't even feel like eating but just because of my father I needed to pretend that I'm eating. Uhhh… so after lunch I sat down to do my studies actually I didn't have any homework I just wanted to do something to get my mind off things. I didn't even realize that it was dinner time until she heard a knock on her door. She thought that it's her mother so She was about to say that She is not hungry but when She turned She saw that it was her father standing at the door. All She wanted to do at that moment was to slam the door in his face but unfortunately She cant and She still didn't wanted to meet him in the eyes so She turned to him without looking at his face.

"I'm not hungry"

"Did it look like I was asking your opinion? Let me rephrase it to you, Come. Downstairs .Now"

Anger flared in her body how dare he talk to her like that! She is not his slave that she will follow his each and every command. And she didn't even wanted to eat what's the big deal about it? But she can't shout at her father so she said in a controlled voice

"I said that I am not hungry and I don't wanna eat. Please leave me be "

She thought if She gave him the same pleading look that She gave to her mother he might leave , but he was not convinced. He grabbed her hand so tightly that it hurt.

"I said come now!"

Now she was scared really really scared of her father but she didn't feel like eating anymore, she thought of pleading to her father once more

"But I don't wa-" he cut her off in the middle of her sentence and started shouting at her.

"PHOEBE GRACE GREY DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD. JUST DO WHAT I SAY AND COME, NOW!" he shouted and started dragging her towards the door his grip was iron and it was hurting like hell She tried to ease his grip but it only resulted in tightening of his grip.

He dragged her towards the stairs. By now She felt many emotions together fear from her father, She was scared, shocked, unable to even form words. She was scared so much that She didn't even knew that She had started shaking. She heard her mother say something but by that time She was so scared that whatever She said She couldn't make out a word of it but whatever She said must be effective because her father released her and the next thing She knew that She was sitting on her bed with her mother her mother was saying something to her most of the things She couldn't make out but it was effective because She stopped shaking. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself

"Phoebe its ok, everything is gonna be fine. I'm sorry for the way your father behaved with you but don't worry everything is gonna be fine, Now why don't you get some rest I am going to talk to him" She said to her and kissed her forehead and left.

Phoebe was having a lot of trouble falling asleep She turned from side to side trying to sleep but the thoughts of the recent events wouldn't let her sleep but finally She fell asleep at last…

She woke up to find that she was in some sort of storage room or a basement. The room was made of smooth gray concrete, windowless, bare except for a large dark wooden closet with multiply doors that seem taking up the entire right wall! In front of her was nothing except for some hooks.

Phoebe tried to move her arms, however, they shackled high to the alone pole in the room. She couldn't lower her arms for now they were high above her head. She looked around the room for anything. But there was nothing, She tried calling shouting for help but nobody came.

After sometime, she saw a man enter the room, horror struck her face when She saw that man's face. It was her dad! In his normal business suit but without a coat and tie then she saw that his tie was in his hands and he was coming towards her.

"Hello phoebe I see that you are awake…"

"Dad Please can you get me out of here …." tears streaked her cheeks as She saw her dad standing in front of her. Finally someone has come to save her!

"I'm not here to take you out of here, this is my punishment room and you are here because of the way you behaved, and I'm here to make sure that you don't repeat that mistake ever again"

"But d-

"He stopped her by stuffing her mouth with his tie.

"We don't want you screaming do we?, and now for your punishment…."

He unbuckled his belt and wrapped it around his hand, and then he did what She never thought he could do. He strike her hard across her stomach, pain shot through her body like wild fire .he strike again, then again, then again, she lost the count after 25. Now her whole body was on fire , She ached everywhere . He stopped and dropped the belt and came towards her.

"You will not disobey me do you understand? I am your father and I'll be given respect as such. I will not tolerate any kind of disobedience from you. If you do anything like this again this is how you will be punished, do you get me?

All she could do was to look at his, the face that she trusted the most in her life.

"I asked you do you get me. ANSWERE ME!" and he slapped across her face hard. She nodded and looked at him. He slapped her again

"You are not worthy of looking at me, you will never look at me in the eyes because you are not worthy of it do you understand?

She hung her head in shame and nodded

"Good, this is how you'll always be in my presence"

Phoebe woke up and looked around her, she was in bed, in her room, and there was nobody else in there. Her breathing was heavy. She was scared will be an understatement. She didn't want to be in the bed anymore so she curled beside it on the floor hugging her knees she wanted to hide from all of this she started crying, she cried for sometime after that when She looked up her father was standing in front of her She got up and stood in front of him. She wanted to hug him cry at his shoulders, she wanted to be at the place where she felt safe the most. She was about to go and hug him but then she what he was holding, her eyes widen he was holding a tie and a belt in his hands!

She immediately backed away no this can't be happening what was he doing here no, no this can't be happening what was he doing here She kept repeating this over and over She wanted to run away from him but he was blocking the only exit of that room. So she moved back to the corner of the room. What will I do if he came here to take me there? No he won't do that he is my father she thought if she apologize for it then he might not take her She manager to say the words

"I ... I 'm…sssss …..ssoorryyyy…..ppplease…..dddddooon't"

He was coming close to her she started to panic. What is he doing? Why is he coming near? Is he coming here to take me? She was out of breath and was scared. Please don't do this I'll be good I promise please her mind screamed but She was at a loss of words. Dark spots danced in front of her eyes. No this can't be happening but it was and he is gonna beat me somebody please save me…..

This was her last thought before She blacked out

When she woke up again she was in her bed. Was all that a dream it must be dad won't do such a thing to me I'm just being silly it's nothing, She thought. She got up from her bed and saw something that scared the hell out of her, a tie, and a belt lying on the floor of her room. He was here it wasn't a dream at all.

She slowly backed away and climbed back to the bed where she curled up crying seconds later. She heard a knock at her door she looked up to find her mother was standing at the door.

"Good morning phoebe. I came here to tell you that breakfast is ready would you like to eat downstairs or should I bring it up here?

The idea was tempting but after what happened last night She wasn't sure anymore, She didn't want to eat but all of this started because of this

"I'll come down in a minute"

"Ok" She left closing the door behind her

Phoebe dragged herself out of the bed towards the washroom, brushed her teeth and went down

When she reached the kitchen she saw her father sitting at his usual spot. A cold shiver ran down her spine she remembered her dream and automatically her head hung down. She didn't want to meet his eyes she wanted to run away from there but that was not possible. So she sat at the other end of the table

"Phoebe honey would you like some cereal?" her mother asked. She didn't want to eat anything but still she nodded. Her mother placed her breakfast in front of her She took some of it in her bowl and ate it all since it was the first thing She had eaten in 2 days carefully She pushed back her bowl and went to her room all this time never even once pulling her head up even by accident. She went to her room and locked the door behind her …..peace at last….

 **Hi guys! So here is another chapter here for you hope you like it …. Please leave a review of this chapter …**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	8. reading and studying

**Hi guys I am back! Finally my school are over and I can update my fanfic now….**

 **So I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have supported my fanfic. A big THANK YOU to you guys…**

 **I just wanted to tell you guys that from now I will be updating regularly (yay!) and also that I have completed this fanfic (in my mind of course) and will be posting it soon.**

 **So without further due here is the next chapter for you guys hope you like it and please REVIEW…..**

 **What happened in the last chapter…..**

"Phoebe honey would you like some cereal?" her mother asked. She didn't want to eat anything but still she nodded. Her mother placed her breakfast in front of her She took some of it in her bowl and ate it all since it was the first thing She had eaten in 2 days carefully She pushed back her bowl and went to her room all this time never even once pulling her head up even by accident. She went to her room and locked the door behind her …..peace at last….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(PHOEBE'S POV)

She went back to her room and stayed there for don't know how long but She didn't care She didn't wanted to go out. she had a lot on her mind but most of all She was scared of her father _. what was he doing here? Why did he come in her room yesterday night?_ All the questions were swimming through her mind She couldn't get the picture of her father beating her out of her mind She wanted to forget what happened what happened yesterday but She couldn't so She wanted something to distract her so She went to her book shelf and took out a book and lay down on the bed and started reading it.

She was lost in reading till she heard a knock at her door. She sighed She didn't wanted to get out of the bed but had to. She opened the door and found her mother was standing with a tray of food in her hands

"Hey Phoebe." She said with a smile but she was in no mood to return in, she didn't even want to meet her eyes. She kept her head down and stared at the floor

"I brought you your lunch. I thought that you will be more comfortable eating here rather than downstairs"

"Thanks" She said and took the tray from her hands and kept it on her table

"Phoebe we need to talk" She said and sat down on the bed

"About what?" phoebe asked sitting beside her

"About what happened earlier, Phoebe I know that you are upset and even scared of your father but sweete you have to understand that he means well for you. He cares for you. You have always been the one that he most cared for. He was out of control…..just give him a chance to explain I promise you that this will not happen ever again"

She only nodded her head in response. She didn't even wanted to talk on that matter. Her mother kissed her forehead once and left her room

She looked at the plate her mother bought for her, she didn't feel like eating, but She managed to eat a small portion of the food. She went back on her bed and again started reading her book. Sometime later She closed her book and glanced at the clock 4:25Pm She looked at the half eaten plate She thought if _mom saw that She will ask me and probably pester me till I finish it so it is better to throw the food out_ She took the plate with her and emptied the contents in the toilet. After keeping the plate back

She thought that a long bath might be able to reduce her stress. She went for a long bath. When She came out it was almost one hour. _I should probably complete my assignment._ She went and sat down to complete her work. Sometime later she looked up as she heard her name and saw her mother standing at the door with yet another food try with her.

"You might be hungry so I thought that you would like to eat something" She set down the try beside her. Phoebe glanced at it. It was her favorite, pasta when she was small she used to love it when her mother made it for her but she had no appetite left. So she ignored it and kept working on her assignment

"Thank you" She said without looking at her. When she looked up she saw her mother going and closing the door behind her. She sighed and went back to work. When her work was finished she glanced at the clock 10:30Pm. _i feel very tired I think I should sleep now and I have school tomorrow too_. She noticed the bowl of pasta still kept where her mother had left _Uhhh… should I eat it? But I don't even feel like eating. Should I throw it away then, maybe but not in the toilet again the drain might start to choke by the amount of food I have been throwing in it. So it won't be a good idea. Then what to do? Ummm… I could pack it in polythene bag and cover it with newspaper and throw it away in the school dustbin, hmmm…this idea doesn't seem bad enough I could give it a try_. She got up and emptied the bowl in the bag and wrapped it with newspaper and hid it under her bed. She went to the washroom to change and went to sleep with thoughts about what happened in the weekend in her mind. She can't help it she keeps thinking and eventually falls asleep.

She woke up in the morning at her usual time 7:00Am. She got up and brushed her teeth and had a shower after getting out She had chosen a comfortable white Floral-Printed Blouse which had blue butterflies on it and a blue jeans She pulled her hair into a ponytail and did a little makeup to hide her dark circles which were caused due to her lack of sleep though She went to bed on time but She was just restless. After covering She applied some lip gloss, She looked at herself once again. Too dull eyes and her dark circles were still visible if you look closely but She knows that nobody would so that was good, she wore her shoes and took her bag and glanced at the clock8:02Am _hmm….. I still have some time as school starts but I don't want to go down just incase dad is in the kitchen_ just then She heard her mother calling her for breakfast.

 _Great now I have to go down_ "coming" She called out. She opened her door and went down to the kitchen She stops at her tracks as She saw her father sitting at his usual spot reading a newspaper with a mug in his hand her head automatically went down remembering her dream and she went and sat at the far end of the breakfast bar carefully not even lifting her head once even by mistake as She sat She noticed her mother feeding luke her attention snapped out when She saw Mrs. Jones keeping a bowl of fruit and a glass of milk in front of her. _do I have to eat it all? There is no chance that I can eat it all anyway._ Out of the corner of her eye she saw that her father is now watching her eat. _So he is the one who did this. He must have asked Mrs. Jones to give me more to eat. Why can't he just mind his own business?_

She got up from her chair as She didn't wanted to eat anyway "I have to go to school early today" She noticed her father frowning at her She wanted to say something else but her mother cuts in

"It's ok sweete rayan is standing outside waiting for you"

"Thanks mom" She said and took her bag and was leaving for school when she remembered about the bag which she hid under her bed. She turned back and went to her room to retrieve it she pulled the bag and hid it in her school bag even though it disgusts her but she has to do it as there is no other way round She went outside her house to find Taylor and rayan talking

"Hi Taylor, good morning"

"Good morning phoebe. You ready for school?"

She turned towards rayan and said "yes I am can we leave now?"

"Sure, just wait here I'll get the car"

"Ok" She gave him a genuine smile. Rayan had been her security guard for as long as she can remember. She always liked him. He is always around her but his presence never made her uncomfortable. She was always at ease with her but when in front of her dad he gets all professional which she doesn't like at all. She saw her dad coming towards her just as rayan pulled the car out in the drive way she jumped in the car before her dad could catch her or could talk to her. She doesn't know why but recently she has been avoiding her dad a lot. She is pulled out of her thoughts as she reaches her school…..

 **So that's it for now.**

 **What do you guys think? How will Christian and phoebe's relationship mend?**

 **Will it mend or will it not? Give me your views on what do you guys think….**

 **Laters**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	9. pregnant or not?

(CHRISTIAN'S POV)

I wake up and glance at the clock beside me 6:30Am I look for ana and find that She is not in the bed, I look around for her hmm maybe She is with Luke. I get up from my bed and got to the nursery finding ana asleep in the rocking chair with Luke in her hands. I take luke from ana wanting to put him to bed and then take ana with me to bed but the minute I pick up luke he starts to shift and was about to cry.

"Shhhh….luke mommy is sleeping we should not disturb her" I rock him gently putting him back to sleep. He snuggles closer to me and drifts off to sleep. I watch Luke for a moment before putting him back to his bed. I turn back and look at ana who still hasn't moved from her position. I bend towards her scoping her in my arms. I sense ana wake up as she sleepily puts her arms around my neck. She looks so beautiful like this I kiss her

"Good morning Mrs. Grey"

"Mmm…. Morning" ana answered sleepily

"You look tired baby, I think you should sleep some more"

"Ok" She says as she settles down on the bed. I leave her on the bed and pull the comforter over her. I kiss her on her forehead and leave closing the door behind me. I was heading towards the gym; I came across phoebe's room. I stood still trying to listen for a sound, nope no sound. Maybe she is asleep. I desperately want to check on her, as I am about to open the door I stop myself remembering what happened the last time I went to check on her, I just cannot bare the look of pure pain and fear on her face. I pull myself out of there before I do anything stupid again and head towards the gym.

After a heavy workout at the gym I look at the clock 7:20Am. I go to my bedroom to take a shower and get ready for work. As I open the door I find that ana is not in bed I look around that's when I hear the shower running. Hmmmm….. Maybe I could join her but will she allow me? She is still damn pissed. Just when I was debating on whether to go in or not she comes out with a towel wrapped around her drying her hair. She looks at me but doesn't react and keeps on working to dry her hair. I come around her intending to pull her into my chest but She stops me by moving away

"Don't even think about it grey, I'm still angry with you. For your punishment I have decided that you are not allowed to touch me or make love to me for the whole week"

"Don't you think that is too much Mrs. Grey? How will your poor husband survive?

"Well he should have thought about it before scaring my daughter to death or spanking her!"

"But-

"Don't make me do it two weeks grey, I am serious about it. Now get out of my way so I can get ready without getting late"

"ok" I said I was kinda expecting it but still; I wanted to touch her especially when She was looking so hot in just a towel that it made my crotch ache. But alas looks like I have to take a cold shower….

After my cold shower I got ready and went down for breakfast. When I reach the kitchen I look and realize that phoebe is not here I look at my watch 8:03Am hmmm…. Maybe She is late. I sit down at my usual spot as Mrs. Jones hands me a mug of coffee.

"What would like to eat for breakfast Mr. Grey?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon would be nice"

"Very well Mr. Grey"

She starts preparing but I notice that She is taking out some cereal no doubt for phoebe

"Gail, can you give something else to phoebe for breakfast. I think some fruit and a glass of milk would be nice"

Gail looks a bit shocked bus says nothing as She starts taking out milk from the fridge. I look at ana and find her scowling at me.

"you can not do this Christian, phoebe has the right to eat what She wants you cant just take control over her life and start dictating her as you will"

"I know ana but I am not happy with the little amounts of food that She has been having from the past two days. She is a growing child and needs proper diet I can no longer let her go like this. And one more thing call her down for breakfast I haven't seen her since yesterday morning I want to make sure that She eats her food properly"

"Christian you can't-

"I can ana she is my daughter too and I have the right to look after her well being too, now would you call her or should I go upstairs?"

She looks at me in a stunned expression for a moment but after considering it she calls out for phoebe to join us for breakfast. As phoebe descends down the stairs with her bag, she looks at me while I pretend to read the newspaper but actually I am watching her. She shook her head just like she did yesterday and sits at the far end of the breakfast bar. She doesn't think that I am looking at her but I notice that she has dark circles beneath her eyes and also see that her hand has a large bruise I instantly feel guilty that I was the one that caused her this. I look at phoebe while Gail places a bowl of fruit in front of her She stares at it and then gets up saying that She has to go to school early this morning. I immediately scowl I want her to eat in front of me so that I can be assured that She is really eating. I know that She is lying about school just as I was about to say something ana cuts in allowing her to go if She wants to. What! No She cant go on an empty stomach. That's just unacceptable as I was about to say anything phoebe got up and went out with her bag.

"Ana, why did you do this? She needs to eat, then why did you allow her . have you even looked at her? Seen how skinny She is, She needs to eat"

"no" She says firmly " for gods sake Christian leave the poor girl alone, She has a life of her own too"

"no I am calling her back right now and will see that She finishes her breakfast before She leaves"

I went out looking for her. She was standing at the front porch just as I was about to approach her She jumps into the car and leaves. I wanted to call rayan but ana convinces me otherwise so I leave it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

4 DAYS LATER

Everything is back on track just like the way it was though I am still not happy about phoebe eating soo less but ana says that She has made sure that She has eaten her food. So I leave it. These few days have been weird, I haven't seen phoebe much only on breakfast times. Why is She doing this. That's when it struck to me, She has been avoiding me yes that's what She has been doing all this time saying oh that's not good I am gonna have a word on this later….

It is4 in the afternoon at GEH everything is running smoothly. I am sitting at my office looking at some important e mails that's when taylor comes into my office. Having a shocked expression on his face

"sir you need to see this"

" what is it taylor?"He hands mea tablet. I look at it and I am about to have a heart attack

" what the fuck is this!"

 _THE GREY PRINCESS, PREGNANT?_

Recently there have been some rumors about phoebe grey to be pregnant. The rumors have spread as the school going 16 year old daughter of the Christian grey is pregnant. We interviewed some people and found out that today She has been feeling unwell recently and has been found vomiting at the school toilet after which She fainted and has been sent home. All these symptoms indicate that She is pregnant as there are also rumors that She had sex and is in an active relationship with a boy

Is She or is She not stay tuned with us for more information…

(Under this article is a picture of phoebe going to school )

 **So guys how was this chapter? I know that I am leaving it at such a cliff hanger but this chapter was getting too long and I wanted to know what do you guys think?**

 **Will She be pregnant? Or not?**

 **What do you think has happened with her on the Friday night?**

 **How will Christian take this news?**

 **I know that there will be a lot of questions swimming around your mind and I am not making any promises She may or may not be pregnant..**

 **If this chapter gets 5 reviews I will post the next chapter on Wednesday and if not then I will post it on Sunday**

 **LATERS**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	10. falshback part 1

**Firstly, I want to apologize to all my readers , guys I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update soon after that evil cliff hanger. I am sorry to you guys.**

(Phoebe's POV)

Just another day of school, boring as the others. I am in my English class sitting with my book open and reading it. A while later I hear the bell and I get up and pick up my books but my pen falls down, I bend down to pick it up and just when I was about to leave I see a letter on my table

Hey phoebe, its Aaron.

I am having a party tomorrow night at my house I was thinking maybe if you would like to come and join us? What do you say?

Here is my number call me -7294561280

 _OH MY GOD! Aaron Samuels invited me to a party at his place! I must be dreaming…_ I pinch myself _, nope this is real. Ho my god I feel like jumping and dancing all over. No phoebe control yourself!_ I want to but I can't….. _Aaron Samuels the cutest guy in the whole school has asked me if I would like to come to a party at his place!_ Quickly walk out of the class room towards the cafeteria. Where I sit with my best friend, June. I sit on my usual spot and wait for her. She comes in a minute later and sits down beside me. I am bubbling with excitement and can't control it any longer so I spit it out

"Hey June, you won't believe what happened today"

"What?"

I show her the note. She looks shocked for a minute and then looks up at me

"No way, Aaron Samuels just asked you out?"

"I can't believe it too and he also gave me his phone no. what do you think that I should do?"

"I don't know phoebe I don't feel really sure about this"

"What do you mean?

"I mean that I don't feel comfortable about you going on a date especially not with Aaron, I mean he doesn't even talk to you and now he just asked you out? It just doesn't fit right I mean he already has a girlfriend and still he is asking you out? I just don't trust him. And what about your parents? What will you tell them? I don't think they will agree to it especially not your father"

"I think you are over thinking it. Besides that there will be others too, It will be just fine. And as for my parents I will find a way out"

"No phoebe I don't like where this is heading and you shouldn't lie to your parents its just wrong"

"No its not, stop being such a party pooper. And you don't have the right to tell me what to do and what not to do"

"I am not telling you to do anything, I am telling you that this is just not right and lying to your parents will get you nowhere"

"Don't be such a bore, and besides I am the one Aaron asked out not you I am sure that you are just jealous of me. tell me June has anyone ever called you to a party let alone Aaron Samuels? And it is this jealousy that will get you nowhere and telling lies to parents is what every teenager does and nothing happens to them so just forget about it I will be perfectly fine. "No phoebe you should-

"The last time I checked I didn't need your opinion to do what I want. You have no right to dictate my life. I will do what I want"

You know what phoebe, you can do what you feel like but let me tell you one thing I am not jealous of you going to a party or going anywhere as a matter of fact, I was just looking out for you that's what best friends do. But now I look like the jealous type of friend to you then I think that you are better off without me" She gets up takes her belongings and went away

I am shocked She just went away, huh She is jealous of me and her getting up just proves my point She was jealous of me so She went away. What kind of friend is She? She should be happy for me but She just left me. I don't think that She was my friend anymore, She must have come to me because She had nowhere else to go. No wonder She stuck to me, She came just for her own benefit. Now I feel like a fool entertaining her thinking that She wants to be my friend. Let her go it good that She went away from my life, I don't need her She was the one who needed me.

I look down at the letter and took out my phone and saved his number, just when I was saving it thought I should change the name if dad finds a boys number in my phone god only knows what he will do so I saved his number under a false name of Abigail. Now no one will doubt when he texts me, there _now should_ _I text him?_ What am I thinking? I should he gave me his number for this purpose only.

 **Phoebe: hey Aaron, its phoebe.**

 **Aaron: hey phoebe, so have you thought about my invitation?**

 **Phoebe: yes I thought about it and I am coming.**

 **Aaron: that's great news. I am glad that you are coming.**

 **Phoebe: me too, so Aaron I have been thinking that why did you call me all of a sudden? I mean like you barely talk to me at school and now you want to invite me, I mean no offence but I really want to know why the sudden change?**

 **Aaron: phoebe, I am not gonna lie to you, well….. Whenever I had a party at my house I wanted to call you but jess always denied me. but now after our breakup, I can finally call you over. I have always found you interesting and always wanted to talk to you but jess threatened me to leave me if I do. Thought that I loved her but I was wrong She doesn't loves me She was using me to get popular. When I found out her truth I broke up with her. And then there is the matter of your dad, I don't mean any offence to you but your dad has practically warned each and every guy in the school not to even dare to talk to you but you know what I just don't care anymore, he can do what he wants with me it really doesn't matter to me anymore because you phoebe grey are worth it.**

 **Phoebe: oh, that's really sweet of you Aaron. I didn't even know that my dad did this, I am gonna have a word with him about this with him soon. But you don't worry nothing is gonna happen to you, I will make sure of that.**

 **Aaron: you really are a beautiful, talented, and smart girl phoebe grey. I am glad to be friends with you.**

 **Phoebe: I am glad too. Can't wait to meet you and your friends at the party. What time should I come over to your place?**

 **Aaron: I'll say 7:30Pm? Sounds good?**

 **Phoebe: yes 7:30 sounds perfect, see you then**

 **Aaron: bye phoebe.**

 **Phoebe: bye**

 _Hmmm… he seems like a really nice guy. I am soo happy for the first time I am going to a party other than my family members. I am so excited for this. Now I just have a few tasks ahead of me._

 _Figure out how to get past security_

 _Find a good reason for dad to believe and let me go without a doubt_

 _Find a good dress and figure out how to take it with you without noticing_

 _Enjoy yourself and have a killer party_

Hmm so that's quite a list I need to start working on it as soon as possible. I hear the bell I didn't even realize that the break is over. I quickly get up and go to my class

The rest of school gets over really quickly I get my stuff and go out of the school where I see rayan waiting for me in the car. I get inside quickly and drive to home. I try to remain as normal as possible so as not to raise suspicion but it is difficult as I am bubbling with excitement on the inside. I reach home, I go directly to my room and after freshen up I go to the kitchen I feel extra hungry today. As I enter the kitchen I am greeted by Gail

"hello Miss grey, would you like to eat something?

"I would like a sandwich and a glass of orange juice"

"yes ofcourse, I will make you something quickly"

"there you go Phoebe"

" Thank You Mrs. Jones"

I take my food with me and go to my room to plan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally I have done all my planning and now it is time to take action.

 **** this is copy a of the first chapter ****

Christian greets his daughter with a smile in the late afternoon. She is in the kitchen having a snack after returning from school, driven home by sawyer. She returns a smile but inside she has a ball of butterflies. It's Friday, and She gas plans, big plans, but She is keeping it form her father. She does her best to hide it

"Hey, peanut" Christian says using the nick name that he used since the day they found that Ana was pregnant with her "How was your day?"

"It was fine" She replied with a smile "I got an A in my English and history paper"

"That's my girl" he says proudly. He opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of water. He walks over the bar and sat next to his daughter" your mother told me that you are going out tonight"

Phoebe temporarily freezes but hides it in her smile and answers "uh huh, I am meeting my friends for a movie tonight. If that's okay"

"Of course its ok my peanut. Just take sawyer with you"

"But dad…"

"No but and don't whine otherwise you can stay at home with your boring parents"

"I never said that you were boring" She said "Its just that I wanna go alone for one day with no one watching my every move . It makes me uneasy"

"Really? So would you say that your parents are the most coolest most funniest people to be around?" he said playfully taking charge

"I wouldn't go that far"

Christian cups her chin and gives her a quick kiss "curfew at nine" he walks away and phoebe rolls her eyes

 **** copy part over****

Finally I have permission to go. I quickly go to my room and finish my work. When I glance at the clock 5:25Pm hmm this work can wait time to get ready, I go have a shower and pick out my chosen dress for the night as in the dress which my parents will see me in when I go. I keep it simple just a nice pair of blue jeans and I decent white top and a pair of pumps hmm….. That is good. I pack my bag pack with the actual dress and some makeup in it and some extra cash for. I head downstairs with the bag and I hope that I do not cross my path with dad on my way. I seem that luck is on my side and as I just open the door I hear my name I look around to see my mother standing.

"Phoebe is you going?"

"Yeah mom, and I am kinda getting late I'll talk to you when I get back?"

"Ok sure, go have fun"

"Yeah mom I will" I am grinning as I leave the house.

When I reach the mall, "Rayan It is really fine I can go on my own from here"

"Ok Phoebe, just be careful. I will wait here for you"

"There is no need for it, I will call you when the movie is over"

"Sorry Phoebe strict orders have to stay here till you finish your movie"

"It's ok Rayan, I will see you then"

"Ok Phoebe, by the way I don't see any of your friends here. Where are they?"

"Oh they are probably waiting for me inside, ok now I am really getting late. I see you later. Bye"

I go inside the mall and wander around aimlessly for some time when I look at the clock 6:55 Pm. I should get ready now or I will be late. I go to the ladies washroom and lock myself in one of the cubicles and change into a shimmery gold and black dress that mom brought me for a function. It sleeveless, and has a fitting waist to show off my figure yet not much of back is shown in it I change my pumps for a knee length boots and go out of the cubicle. I go and put some touches to my makeup. Hmmm….. I think I am ready. Just when I was about to go out the door I remembered something. I take out an overcoat and a hat I put it on I cannot risk getting recognized by anyone. I look at the mirror once again and leave the washroom.

I keep my head down and keep walking through the crowd. At the entrance I see Rayan standing and talking to a guy I hide my head with my cap and continue walking straight. Just when am about to pass the door I hear somebody call I turn around and see that there is a lady standing holding my bag pack I quickly thank her and leave the mall. I hail a cab and give him the address of Aaron's house and sit back removing my coat and putting it back in the bag. …..

 **Hey guys so that's it for that chapter actually it was getting too long and I had to shorten it into two parts I promise that I will post the next part soon…..**

 **Till that time please REVIEW on my story and tell me what do you think of this chapter?**

 **Laters**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	11. flashback part 2

**Hi guys it's me again. I know that I haven't updated in a while but in my defense I had written this chapter but I was not happy with it so I changed it and modified it till I was finally satisfied with it, so it took me a long time to write it but finally here it is**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **And please overlook any mistakes that I have made in writing this chapter. English is my third language so there may be some grammatical errors.**

 **Thanks again for all the feedbacks, follows and favoriting my story. This chapter is all in phoebe's point of view. I am sure you all want to know how Christian will react to the news of phoebe's pregnancy but that will be after a few more chapters.**

 **I would like to say to all my guest reviewers please login so I can respond to you. You don't even have to create an account as you can login with your facebook, twitter or a Gmail accounts**

(Phoebe's POV)

I look at the time 7:23Pm I am a little early but I don't think that it matters, I am sure that there will be a lot of people around there already. Till now I was excited and happy but now I'm nervous really nervous this is big but, _what if I mess up? What if I make a fool of myself in front of everybody?_ I think As I push the doorbell _No Phoebe you shouldn't think like this, be positive don't be nervous, its just a party you have handled parties before this is gonna be just the same, just be yourself you got this girl._ The door finally opens revealing Aaron looking cute as ever just wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans.. His dark blonde hair, his blue eyes and his infamous grin.

"Hey Phoebe it's good to see you here, come on in"

"Hey, it's good to see you too"

"Just make yourself comfortable I am just gonna go get us something to drink"

"Umm… where is everybody?"

"Oh they will be here any second now, why don't you have a seat while I find us some snacks"

I settle down on the couch and wait for him. he returns quickly with two glasses in his hands. He settles beside me and hands me a glass.

"Thanks" I said, I bring the glass closer and take a sip umm…. It's lightly sparkling, and the sweet taste of real apricot juice gives way to a slightly more bitter edge a moment after a sip. I close my eyes relishing its flavor in my mouth

"Something you like?"

I open my eyes finding his blue eyes staring into me.

"Yes, it's really good. What is it?"

"Its fruit beer"

"I very good" I say taking another sip _. I really like it and to say the truth I was kinda worried because in teenage parties there is usually alcohol so I wasn't sure at the beginning because of dad. In our house alcohol is strictly banned for 18 years or below. And if by chance he got to know that I had alcohol then I am dead. But since its fruit beer this is safe._

"Glad you like it"

We keep chatting for some time. Actually he is a really good guy nothing like June said. He is really sweet guy we talked a lot about our families, parents and siblings. He told me about how his father moved a lot and he had to change schools many times how he finds very difficult to talk to new people or make new friends. He said he always felt like an outsider until he met Jessica. She was the one who showed him around and was his first friend when he moved here. They started dating in the beginning of school last year. They started from being friends to dating each other in just a couple months. Until one night when he heard her talking to his friend, reminding him that last night was so good for her and she dated Aaron just because her mother wanted to sue his father because of some old rivalry. It seems like forever, talking to him through his good and bad moments, listening to his voice, just him and me, it was perfect.

A few moments later I found myself telling him about my childhood memories. Telling him about my family telling him exactly how I feel in school when everybody ignores me or when they make fun of me. I told him how I met June, I even started telling him about teddy , my mom and my dad. I told him about my father of how much I love him, of how much I respect him. Whenever I am in trouble he will be the one to take care of me, to comfort me, to support me. Don't get me wrong I love my mother but I had this kind of bond with my dad….. it's just indescribable my mom also had a large part in my life but its my father just my father who has the most impact on me. I even shared some of my special moments with him like my first words were dada, my first piano lesson with him, my first day of school, and my first attempt to ride a bicycle. These things might seem childish but these are the memories that I will cherish forever. He is my dad, my hero. When I finish I realize that I am in almost in tears. I take a tissue and carefully wipe those tears _._

 _God why am I being so emotional? Its such a childish thing to do I need to put myself together before anyone sees me god dam it phoebe, what the hell are you doing? pull yourself together, the last thing you need right now is that somebody to see you crying._ I look around and see that I am still alone with Aaron I look at my wrist watch it's almost 8'o clock _I wonder where is everybody?_

"Hey Aaron, where is everybody? It's almost eight" my voice sounds a bit different, even my vision is getting a bit shaky

"Don't you realize it phoebe? We are alone at my house there never was a party I just wanted to spend some time with you the party was just a lie so you would come and not have a chance to deny it. I wanted you to come, I wanted to spend some time with you, I wanted to get to know you and there was no other way so I did what I had to"

"What? Why did you lie to me? You could have just simply asked me. Then why didn't you? It could have gone a lot better if you would have just asked me."

"It's not that simple as it looks phoebe, trust me things are way more complicated than it seems. But all of it was worth it, it was all worth it for you, I did it only for you phoebe"

"W-why me?"

"Don't you get it phoebe, you are beautiful, talented and smart those girls treat you that way because they are jealous of you. I want you and I know that you want me"

He puts his hand on my face starting to caress my cheeks, his blue eyes staring at me and I realize what's happening, I push him back and stand up. I feel sudden dizziness and I know that I was fine before so it must be the drink I had, did he put something in it? Oh my god what did he put in the drink? He stand up from the couch closing the distance between us

"Oh come on phoebe, I know that you want me then why are you resisting me? Whats the point? Its not like you will be able to go somewhere in this state, then why resist?"

 _I knew it, I knew he put something in my drink but the real question is what was it?_

"Aaron, what did you put in my drink?"

"Nothing harmful, just added something to it, just a little bit to make you tipsy just to make it easier to fuck you"

 _WHAT!_ My eyes are wide staring at him. _What the hell did he say to me right now… I thought that he wanted to be a friend, uhhh I can be so stupid sometimes._

"what did you just say to me? "

"oh come on phoebe, don't be such a naïve little girl. Come on what do you say, how about we make our time together memorable"

he started coming towards me and I instantly moved back till I reach the wall. I need to do something and that too quickly. He came closer to me and put his hands on the wall caging me.

"you are so beautiful phoebe, I wonder what kind of sound you'll make when I have you beneath me writhing in pleasure. Don't worry we are gonna find it soon. You know what you have really good body nice tits, flat stomach, small waist you are almost perfect, I can't wait to get my hands all over you" he purred against my neck kissing his way up

I really need to think of something but I need more time maybe I should try to distract him

"So everything that you told me about was all a lie?"

"Yes, it was just to pass time until the drink came to effect, and now that it is showing its effects I shall take its full advantage"

"Was it all part of a plan?"

"Yes, a plan that I had for sometime"

"Everything that you told me was it all part of your plan?"

"Not everything but most of the things yes"

"It's like you could get any girl you want then why me?"

"Indeed I could but there is a reputation of your father in the school do you have any idea how much more popular I will be once I tell everybody hat I had sex with phoebe grey. Its not like I am selfish or something its just one of the benefits of having sex with you I have seen the way you look at me believe it or not phoebe but I know that deep down you want me" Reaching up, he gently strokes my face with the back of his knuckles, down to my chin. His index finger strokes my throat, and my heart leaps into my mouth as I fight my gag reflex. He reaches the dip at the base of my neck, where the top button of my black shirt is open, and presses his hand against my chest.

"You want me. Admit it, phoebe."

Keeping my eyes firmly fixed on his and concentrating on what I have to do I place my hand gently over his in a caress. He smiles in triumph. I grab his little finger, and twist it back, pulling it sharply down backward to his hip.

"Arrgh!" he cries out in pain and surprise, and as he leans off balance, I bring my knee, swift and hard, up into his groin, and make perfect contact with my goal. I have never been so thankful for the self defense classes take.

"Don't you ever touch me again," I snarl at him. I push him and leave his house with my bag.

When I am at a safe distance from his house I check my bag for some cash so that I can go back home but its not there where is it? I am dam sure that I kept it in here it should be here unless… unless somebody took it from my bag or it fell. In both the cases there is no hope of finding it I guess that I will probably have to walk back home. Great this day couldn't get any worse

I walk back home my feet are hurting like hell. _I just wanna get home to my dad, my safe place but I know that I am far from it dad is probably gonna blow up in anger when he sees me but it's something that I can't just postpone so I guess that I am probably gonna have to face it come on phoebe it's now or never. I muster up all the courage that I have left and walk through the gates_

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, ideas or criticism just leave a review or send me a pm.**

 **Laters**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	12. school

**Hey everyone,**

 **I am so sorry that I didn't update my story in such a long time. I had a crazy time where I barely got time to write anything and this chapter was such a long one.**

 **Forgive me for any mistakes. Please don't forget to review. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**

(PHOEBE'S POV)

 _It is Monday morning I am glad to be away from my house even though it is just for sometime. I don't know that is going on with my life but I am scared of what will happen when dad asks me again where was I on Friday night? I know eventually I have to tell the truth sometime or the other but I just don't want to do it now. I know that I am only delaying the inevitable but I need sometime before dad starts acting all crazy again. I don't know how will I be able to handle it after all that is happening now I just need a break but I will surely tell mom by the end of this week maybe She will help me somehow._ I am pulled out of my thoughts when the car stops.

I sigh as now I have another task ahead of me: school, don't get me wrong _when I say that it is a task I don't like going to school the reason is that I don't like the attention that I get just because my dad is a rich business man and all so the only people that talk to me are mostly because I come from a very rich family. I could have gone to a private school but my mom convinced my dad that I need to be with normal people in a normal school so here I am, going to a normal school even though I don't like it. People clear out of my way when I walk through the corridors of school, teachers give special attention to me in classes ask my opinions, I have to be the best in everything if I am not then I am considered a failure, none of the girls talk to me whenever I cross the look at me as I have done something terribly wrong giving me evil glares as I pass by the boys of my school won't even meet my eyes or look at me. it makes me feel so alone like I don't even exist I am not a social person but I do have a friend, June, She is my only friend at school the only person who talks to me without being scared that She may offend me the one thing that I like the most about her is that She is honest to me._

I enter the school building trying to look calm as always. I pass and go straight to my locker ignoring the glares that I get as I make my way towards my locker. I take my books out. _Hmm…... That's odd there are many people talking in small groups and laughing occasionally pointing at me. I know that they are talking something about me but I don't quite catch what they are saying. That's something new_. As I am leaving, I turn starting to walk I suddenly trip and fall on the floor. As I get up I look back to see what caught my leg I see Jessica and her tow minions standing there and laughing at me. God they are the people that I hate the most in my school. I get up and collect my books ignoring their laughter. _They have always despised me I don't need to hear it from somebody I know that they don't like me at all whenever I pass by them they have got this look on this face which describes their feelings for me perfectly but they have never attempted to do anything like this so this is new,_

"What's the hurry grey?"

I don't answer them just ignore them

"We are talking to you grey. Didn't somebody tell you that it is bad manners to ignore when somebody is talking to you? Oh I know that nobody told you, poor phoebe" they started to laugh again

"May I help you with something?" I say in my sweetest voice trying to copy her "What do you want Jessica?"

"Oh sure you can phoebe, I came here to warn you. Stay away from Aaron he is mine"

"What are you saying?"

"don't try to bluff me phoebe grey, I know that he asked you out on Wednesday and you went on a date with him on Friday the whole school knows about it by now so don't try to pull the I am one innocent girl act in front of me, it won't work on me you know. But this is your first time so I am just warning you, stay away from him."

I am left shocked _. What the hell did just happened here? How does she know about it? Did Aaron tell her? Surely they have been in touch looks like this is just one of the lies he told me where he told me that they broke up. Great my day just keeps getting better and better. The whole school knows by now that would explain the odd looks I have been getting and my day has just started now I will have to endure it throughout the day uhhh…. I guess I'll just have to ignore them for the rest of the day._ I am pulled out of my thoughts by the bell. I look around and see that I am the only one left in the corridor. _Great now I am late for my class too._ _What a wonderful start to my day._

I get to class. I'm already late when I enter the class everybody is already seated and Mr. smith is standing by the blackboard explaining something when he notices me standing by the door.

"May I come in sir?"

"Ah Miss Grey, what took you so long? Well it doesn't matter come in we are doing square root of complex numbers, page 256 of your text book; hope you are familiar with it yes? If not then don't worry I'll explain it once again" see this is what I meant by special treatment if it was some other student then he would have scolded her and then asked her to ask their friend to explain them what they missed but not for me.

I sigh and walk towards my usual place and sit down. there are many irritated noises from the whole class complaining that they have done this twice already

I can feel everybody staring at me, some pointing and whispering and the others simply staring at me as if expecting me to say something about the rumors Aaron has spread, but I am not the best way to go through this is to ignore it

"There is no harm in doing it again. I am the one who has to speak and explain. You all just have to sit down and hear me so shut up and listen" he began explaining everything all over again for the third time while I take my books and notebooks out

I open my book trying to concentrate. I look up at Mr. Smith trying really hard to understand everything but my mind is everywhere except my studies. _What did Aaron tell everybody? Should I ask him I no they will assume it's as something else. Then what? I need to know what these people are_ whispering about me. I look beside me at the empty seat where usually June sits

June, only her name makes me so guilty. I want nothing more than to go and hug her and say that I'm sorry and that she was right and I should have listened to her I never should have said so mean things to her. I never should have done any of this; but now the damage is done and there is no going back. I can't stop thinking about Friday night that was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life. All I wanted was just to make some friends, that was the main reason for me to go to Aaron's place. I never should have lied to my parents or sneaked out to that "party" I should have stayed at home instead and listened to June. Now I can only regret my actions and feel guilty over what I have done, I wanna fix it fix everything with my parents with June and go back to my normal life. But I can't and I have absolutely no idea where to start or how to fix everything the way they were before. Should I tell mom and dad everything? NO that is out of question, I can't do that especially can't tell dad as it is he is so angry with me. I don't even know how he will react to this. The situation is already bad enough. I think I should start with June, yes that's what I should do. Make it up to her and then ask her how to make it up to my parents. Yes that sounds like a plan. I am pulled out of my thoughts by the bell.

"ok class, that's it for today. For homework I want everybody to complete the whole chapter in their notebooks by tomorrow, I know that it's difficult but you guys have to do it anyway so why not do it with a smile?" with that he went out of the class. That's when I looked at the board and I have absolutely no idea what the hell is all this but that is the least of my worries so I get up and take my books and walk out of the classroom.

As I walk towards my next class, I try calling June I left messages on her voice mail, sent her texts but after 11 calls and 13 text messages there is still no answer. And now I am worried _she didn't come to school today and now is not answering her phone. Is she ok? Is she so angry with me that she didn't even come to school today?_ Even though I left messages I highly doubt that she is going to reply to any of them. With a sigh I close my phone and head towards my next class.

-x-x-x-

Till now my day has been normal except the fact that everybody is talking about me. Don't these people have their own life? I wish they would just stop with the looks and whispering already. It's getting on my nerves now but I manage to stay calm till now and I seriously don't know for how long I will be able to ignore all this.

I am at the cafeteria sitting at my usual spot where I and June sit every day. After giving her my 25th call for the day I shut my phone and stare at my plate usually I would eat some of it but I just don't feel like eating anything at the moment but I still manage to finish a chocolate bar while I sit alone reading my book. I look up and every once in a while someone or the other is staring at me. When I see Aaron, he is sitting with his friends laughing and joking. _How can he? How can he sit back like this after spreading some stupid rumor which is making it hard for me to even sit in a class?_ I get up as I hear the bell ring. I dump everything in the dustbin, take my books and walk away.

I am two minutes early for my English class. I sit at my place and send my 20th text wondering if she would reply and give me a chance to say sorry, but no luck I keep my phone when I see Mr. Fitz enter the class. I really like Mr. Fitz. He is an amazing teacher and he also seems to be in love with English literature. He teaches with such emotion, such passion and feelings that makes the subject even more interesting to study, but this time I'm not looking forward to this class. The reason: I and Aaron are together in the same class which is really not helping. I am controlling the urge to slap Aaron in the face the whole day and being in the same room, in the same class as him is making me angrier by the second.

I sit and try to forget everything else and concentrate on today's lesson, on what Mr. Fitz is teaching. I stare at him listening to his clam voice. While reading he seems so lost in the book that he doesn't even realize that we are here listening to him. I notice his features, his smile I can see why so many girls find him attractive. He is relatively young with a good personality and features and on bonus he is single. But I don't. I mean he may be good looking but he is still my teacher and I will respect him as such. I hear the bell ring and so does he. He stops and gives us homework then leaves. I grab my books and try to get out of the classroom as soon as I can and walk straight into a muscled wall.

"Oh I'm so-"I look up and see Aaron standing in front of me. Anger boils inside of me. How much I would love to slap that face. I keep staring at his face imagining the ways to kill him and get away with it. I was lost in thought until he put his hands on my waist and squeezed me.

"It's okay phoebe. I really don't mind" he says with a flirtatious voice that I once found hot and now it just disgusts me

"Get-your-hands-off-me" I say through my teeth which are grinding against each other

"Come on baby. Don't get mad. I'm sorry baby; I didn't get time to meet you till now. But I promise I'll make it up to you" he leaned down until his lips brushed lightly against the corner of my mouth. I knew that he was gonna kiss me. I had to do something so I pushed him hard with every ounce of energy I had.

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" Screamed at him that's when I notice Aaron's friends standing nearby and with them was Jessica who rushed to Aaron helping him stand

"Cut the crap out Grey. We all saw what happened on Friday night. You went to his house didn't you? And now you are acting like nothing happened between you two? Now that everyone knows about your little secret you are trying to play the innocent girl act. The truth is that you are angry that your I-am-the-perfect-girl-in-everything image has been destroyed because your little secret is out trying to hurt Aaron as if he was hurting you. That's really cheap Grey"

"Wha-what are you saying. He was the one who invited me. He was the one who tried to drug me and take advantage of me. That night nothing happened, when he tried to kiss me I hit him and ran away. I don't know what has he told you but this is what actually happened"

"Is this what you tell yourself everyday Grey? Not even a fool would believe you even if he wanted to. If you are trying to lie then say a lie which is atleast believable. No one is gonna believe you and your pathetic lies anymore we all have seen what a real slut you are"

"But that's not true. He is lying. I didn't do anything. He-"

"More lies, you can tell that to yourself. No one here is a fool Grey. Everybody knows the truth so just stop acting like an innocent girl and face it. You went on a date with Aaron and then you begged him to have sex with you and when he said no you purposely got him really drunk or maybe even drugged him and took advantage of the situation and now you are telling stories. Just shut up ok, stop lying and face the reality cause we all know what a bitch you really are" she took Aaron's hand and walked past me. I am on the verge of tears now. I take my bag and run straight to the girl's washroom, lock myself in a cubicle and cry.

I don't know how long have I been sitting here crying but I stop at once when I hear the door open and somebody entering the washroom. There are different sets of sound of footsteps. I am assuming there are 3 to 4 people outside. I look through the crack in the door and see that it's Jessica and her minions. Great the people who I don't wanna be around me the most right now, but now I am curious what are they talking about so I keep as still as possible and listen to their conversation

"-uh seriously can you believe that lying, manipulative bitch. I always knew that something was up with her but even I couldn't have guessed this. I mean like she went on a date with Aaron it's fine almost all high school students date but taking advantage of a drunk guy, even I wouldn't go that low. And that's not even the best part Aaron told me that she told him while kissing him that she is in love with him and she is his forever and all that bullshit crap and poor Aaron even believes her and when Aaron tries to kiss her she behaves as if he is violating her or something and she actually pushed him on the floor and now is telling everyone another lie just to save her own ass"

"Wow I can't believe phoebe did this"

"Well they say don't judge a book by its cover she looks so sweet on the outside but on the inside she is the ugliest of them all"

"Well she will get away with it after all her father is the Christian Grey. I don't know how or why do people with high status think that they can get away with anything"

"Well that's true my friend"

"I gotta go my next class is in 2 minutes, bye guys"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I stood there listening to the girls leave before I sat down again and process what these girls said about me .lying, manipulative bitch _is that what they think of me?_ I don't know when or why but I start crying. _I just don't understand why these people have to be so mean to me? What did I ever do to them?_

Lying… Bitch…. slut….daughter of Christian Grey….. Get away with anything

These are the words I keep hearing in my mind. After sometime I stop when I hear my phone ring. I instantly pick it up from my bag hoping that it's June. Maybe she called me back. Maybe she thought about hearing me out. Maybe I still have a chance. But all my hopes die when I see that it's Rayan. But why is he calling me? Usually he is there to pick me up and drop me off to school that's when I see the time – 3:50 oh shit it's been 20 minutes since the school got over, why didn't I hear the bell? Where has the day gone? Whatever I need to answer him before he calls my Dad

"Phoebe where are you?" he said in a worried voice

"I'm at school. Sorry I'm late I'm just packing my stuff. I'll come in a minute."

I take my bag and go to the sink to wash my face and try to fix it so nobody can say or doubt that I was crying. I quickly walk towards the exit and I see Rayan standing there. When he sees me he comes towards me with a worried expression" phoebe where were you? Why are you so late today? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Jees, Rayan I'm fine. I was just finishing some work and I never noticed the time and no, I'm not hurt so stop worrying so much it was just 20 minutes"

"phoebe, I am your CPO it is my job to worry and besides you are never late and today you got 20 minutes late which is unusual for you so I had to check if you are ok and I tell you if you hadn't picked up I would have come inside looking for you after ofcourse calling Taylor and your Dad"

"Can we take this discussion home? I had a long day and now I'm tired"

"Okay"

I sit in the back by the window and look outside while I was in the car I checked for any messages again for any texts or calls from June. Still no answer maybe this is not enough. Maybe I should talk to her in person but how? After my err….. Stunt I don't think Dad will ever let me go to anyone's house but I need to know. I need to talk to her

"Hey Rayan. I was thinking if we could just drop by my friend's house. She was absent today and I need to drop off her homework"

"I don't think that it is a good idea. I am given strict orders to drive you straight right back home and as it is we are already so late-"

"Please Rayan it's important. Please, please, please" I give him my best puppy dog face which usually gets me whatever I want easily. I see he is in thought so I try again "please, Rayan. I'll only be a minute and you can come with me if you want to but please I need to see her"

"I would have taken you but as it is that we are late we should have reached home by now. I have to report your Dad when you reach home and if I don't then your Dad will be worried and honestly I love my job. I'm sorry phoebe but I can't take you today. How about tomorrow? You come straight from school as early as possible then if possible then I'll take you. How does that sound?"

"O-ok"

I say disappointedly and I sit down. _I have to meet her but the main question is how? How can I?_ I stare at my phone again. My wallpaper is of us together, I look so happy and relaxed in this photo. Standing next to June I Miss this, I Miss her, I Miss us to make it up to her somehow.

"Phoebe?" I look up and see Rayan looking at me and when I blink I realize that I am crying when I look outside I realize that we have reached home.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" he said again in a soft voice

"Yeah I'm fine" I say wiping my tears before he notices. But his expression tells me that he already saw it

"No phoebe, I don't think so. You don't look fine. Why are you crying? You came late from school and that is the first time that I have seen you cry. So tell me phoebe what really happened? Did someone hurt you? Did someone say something bad to you? You are not one of those people who cry easily and yet here you are crying for the past 10 minutes, here" he passes me a handkerchief

"No it's nothing really. Something just got into my eye. I am fine"

"Don't say that. Don't lie to me phoebe. If you don't wanna tell me then it fine but do tell someone it will make you feel a lot better"

"thank you" I say and get out of the car

When I enter the kitchen I see Mrs. Taylor in there cooking. She looks up at me and smiles. It's a warm smile filled with love and kindness. It makes me feel even worse as I recall today's events. I'm not worthy of all this love. It just makes me feel guiltier

"Good afternoon, Miss Grey. I made chicken lasagna for lunch. It will be ready by the time you come down" she says with a smile. But I am on the verge of tears again and if I stay here any longer then I'm sure that I'll cry. So I make an excuse and tell her that I'm really tired and I'm gonna sleep and head towards my room.

When I reach there I lock the door and throw my bag on the table causing several items to fall( I'll take care of them later), remove my sandals and lie on the bed crying in the midst of my pillows rethinking today's events with Mom, Dad, June everybody I don't know when but I fell asleep eventually taking me away from my living nightmare.

 **Phoebe seems so sad and broken but the question is where is June? Where is she when phoebe needs her the most?**

 **NOTE: just to let you guys know that phoebe is still a virgin and she didn't even have her first kiss yet. Tell me if you have something in your mind related to her first kiss or her first time.**

 **This monster took me a lot of time and effort to write and is so far is the longest chapter that I have written yet so please tell me that if effort was worth it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, ideas or criticism just leave a review or send me a pm.**

 **Laters**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	13. liar liar pants on fire

**Hello everyone,**

 **Firstly, I want to thank all my readers who are still reading my story even through my irregular updates. So a big THANKYOU to everyone who has read/ followed my story.**

 **Secondly, I would like to apologize for writing too slowly but I can't do anything about it. I want to update this story but I really don't get time to barely write anything. I will try to update more often as I can.**

 **I have added a little Christian and phoebe moment as a little treat for my readers. What I want to show from that moment is that, even though Christian is angry at his daughter, he still cares for her and is there for her.**

 **As you may have noticed I have changed the title from "father and his daughter" to " fifty shades of a father" I think that this title is more appropriate for the story but if you guys think otherwise I am open to suggestions.**

 **And please overlook any mistakes that I have made in writing this chapter. Thanks for all the feedbacks, follows and favoriting my story. This chapter is all in phoebe's point of view. I am sure you all want to know how Christian will react to the news of phoebe's pregnancy that is gonna be in the next chapter.**

 **If you read the last line of this chapter you may get an idea about how Christian is gonna react. Ofcourse any father in his shoes will be angry at his daughter. So him being angry is justified.**

 **Please don't forget to review. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. If you have any suggestions related to Christian's reaction feel free to review**

 **Without further a due here is the chapter.**

 **(PHOEBE'S POV)**

I don't know how I've been asleep. I look at the clock- 7pm. Oh shoot! I've been sleeping for nearly 4hours. Mom and Dad will be home soon and I haven't even changed yet!

I jump from my bed and run straight to my closet and take out the first thing that I see; which happens to be a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a cool t-shirt. I take my thing to bathroom and look at myself. God I am a mess, with all that mascara running down my cheeks and that my hair, they look like a bird's nest. Idk what my mum will think if she saw me like this. I do not want to bother her with my small issues that I can handle on my own. Right now, I need to sort myself out. Take a shower as fast as possible and run downstairs before my parents come (if I am lucky enough).

After the shower, I look myself in the mirror. I look completely different, I look like a human. I tie my hair into a loose ponytail and ran downstairs. As I am descending, I see my father looking at me angrily. Great now I am dead for sure.

"Hello Phoebe." He says in a cold voice that makes my hair at the back of my neck stand up.

"Hi dad." I say in my usual tone as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Mrs. Taylor told me that you didn't have lunch today and also you went straight to ur room and didn't come the entire day till now. Care to tell me why?" he folds his hands and stands in front of me expecting an answer. I dare not look in his eyes because he is scary enough like this.

Oh, crap _! What do I tell him now that I've been holed up in my room crying till I fell asleep? Has Rayan told him that I was crying? God what possible explanation can I give for that?_

"Phoebe. I am talking to you. I asked you a question and I would like it if you answered."

"Oh um, actually when I came home … (shit what did I tell Mrs. Taylor?) I was…. tired…and …..… I went to my room to sleep." _(There that sounds believable.)_

"Rayan told me…" Holy shit! There is more if he told him that I was crying then I am done for sure. "That u came home late today"

"Oh yeah well… I was doing some assignment. Just the final touches then Mr. Sparks asked me to help him out so I got late. I am sorry dad. It won't happen again" I say still not looking in the eye.

"Phoebe" he said in a softer tone. "Don't work too much. You are just a kid. You missed your breakfast and lunch just for this project. Don't work too hard princess. Come, let's have dinner together. Your mum will be home soon."

"Okay dad."

I sat down at the dining table with dad adjacent to me. Mrs. Taylor served dinner and it all smelled so great. It's been a long time since I last ate Mac and Cheese. I thanked Mrs. Taylor and she smiled back at me knowing that it's one of my favorite things to eat.

"Sorry I am late." Mom said as she walked in still in her work clothes.

"Mommy!" Luke ran towards the table and hugs her legs. She picked him up and made him sat on her lap.

"Hi there Luke!" she says and kisses his cheeks. "You hungry?" mum asked. He nodded and ran his hand over his stomach. "Here lemme feed you."

I watch them for sometime then my eyes drifts to dad's and his grey eyes meets mine. I loom away immediately and stare at my plate while eating.

"So Phoebe how was our school today?" mom asks out of the blue.

"Urm… It… It was normal nothing much."

"What about that assignment that you had? Did it go well?"

"Uh… yeah it went well." I say while looking down. _I hate lying to my parents especially to mom. She trusts me and I hate o break it. But if I don't then the whole truth will come back and I am not ready for that yet._

"Sweetie you look tense. Is everything okay?"

"Uh. Yeah." I say looking up for the first time. I feel a cold hand on my forehead and see that dad is frowning.

"Her temp is normal. I don't think she has fever. It must be that stupid assignment that she has been working on."

"Is that it?" mom asks. I can see the concern in her eyes and I hate to lie to her but I have no other option.

"Yeah mom. I'm just a bit tired. I'll finish my dinner and then go to bed."

"Okay sweetie. Take care of yourself. Don't stress yourself out for small things." She says.

After finishing the dinner, I go to my room and clean up all the mess that I've made. Finally, when I am done I sit down to study.

After 2 hours or so, I am disturbed by a knock. I turn back and see my dad standing at the door.

"Oh dad, do you need something?"

"Yes I would love to have some questions answered."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Look Phoebe I'm your dad. I can easily make out when you're lying. I would like to know the truth. The truth that has been worrying you a lot. I care about you. I worry seeing you like this. It kills me to see you like this and feel helpless. How am I suppose to help you when you are gonna lie to me? Please tell me sweetheart, what is it?"

"I…..." I am at the loss of words. _Maybe I am not as good of a liar as I thought I was. What do I tell him? How can I tell him the truth when I myself am not aware of it? Amongst all, the thing that has happened lately I have forgotten what is the truth and what is the lie. I wanna tell him but from where do I start. I already have caused so many problems for him. I don't want to be burden to him. Am I already a burden to him? Thinking about it I just start crying. I don't know why but tears just start to roll down my cheeks._

"Hey" He says lifting up my chin. "Don't cry please. I cannot see u cry. Please tell me what it is. Did someone say something to you? Did something happen? Is it about a boy?"

"I am sorry dad. But I can't tell u. I am sorry. I really am. I just can't tell you. Not right now. I'm just not ready…"

"Don't cry phoebe, please. It is okay. You can tell me whenever you want. No pressure. I am here for you Phoebe. Always."

"Thanks dad." I sniffled.

"Do you know your nose turns bright red when you cry? You look like a tomato right now." He says with a light laugh.

"I'm glad you find me funny dad." I say wiping my nose with my t-shirts sleeve.

"What do you say if we hit the piano and play some few songs?"

"Yeah I think that would be great."

He takes my hand and we talk towards the music room together. I sit beside him and he starts playing a tune. I don't quite recognize it but it's soothing and calm. It feels good sitting here with my dad like this. It feels familiar to the good old days. I close my eyes and rest my head on his lap just like I used to. After a while, I drift off to sleep, like unconsciousness. I am half-awake and half-asleep. A few minutes later, he stops to play. He brushes my hair away softly kisses my forehead before lifting me up and takes me to my room. He settles me down and pulls a blanket over coz it's a bit chilly today. Before leaving, he caresses my left cheek and plants another kiss on my forehead.

"Sleep my little princess."

-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-

I wake to the sound of alarm clock. I stretch my body like a cat and look at the clock; 7a.m.

I recall last night's events and smile creeps through my face. It is times like these when I love my dad for being so caring. He didn't even ask for a single answer once he knew that I wasn't ready. He only cared for me and yet I lied to him that everything is fine. I feel terribly guilty for what I have done so far; all the lying, hiding the truth, pretending I'm okay when my whole world is crashing down. All they do is care for me. I don't deserve it; I don't deserve them. I'm in tears again. I quickly wipe them and get out of my bed.

I get ready and come down by 8:30am. Hm…. I have no time for breakfast. I'll eat something later , I grab my bag and run towards the front door.

"Phoebe what about your breakfast?" I hear my mom's voice.

I turn back and say, "Sorry mom, I'm super late. I'll grab something later." I'm about to run towards my car when I hear my dad's voice and I stand still. There is no way to ignore and excuse yourself once you're in dad's hand.

"Wait!" he says. "Here eat while you're in the car." He says offering me an apple.

"Thanks dad."

I reach outside and I see Rayan with the car, ready for me. I jump inside the car and ride to school while munching off to the apple that dad gave me.

-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-

3 DAYS LATER

I throw my bag at the floor and start crying aloud. The last two days had been a hell for me. Yesterday was fine until I reached my school.

The people at the school have grown an interest in bullying me all of sudden. I've always been insecure and they make it even more worse. First Aaron, then bullying, then dad forcing me to eat food. It seems like never ending process. I have become bully's fav victim in the past two days. I also have been feeling ill these days. I don't know why but my head aches like all the time. I feel like my head's gonna explode. Moreover, with dad making me overeat, I have to take it all out in girls' bathroom by vomiting. I know my when my stomach I past its limit but I eat it just to make dad happy. That's the least I can do to return the favor. He's been nothing but kind to me lately. Taking care of me, worrying about me more than he should. And that is no it. Recently I found out that June has gone to her grandpa's house in Mexico, as he was ill. I don't have a clue when she's gonna come back. God! I hope her grandpa gets well soon. Not that I didn't wanted it before but I miss her lot. She is the only one whom I talk to in school and without her; I feel like I don't belong there, well I really don't. She always understands me.

People have been laughing at me. Making vulgar jokes and passing nasty comments around the school. And top of that I've heard that there are rumors about me being pregnant. Like seriously? If a girl vomits in the bathroom, she has to be pregnant. Can't she have a bad stomach day? People can be so stupid.

I try to ignore all the eyeing and stuff but when the whole school is against you, it's a lot to handle. Dad has always told me that, it is the work of the people to gossip but it is your work not to listen them and do your own stuff. There's always gonna be an obstacle in your way to achieve something but you have to work hard and erase it and be ready for another. Life is full of obstacles and they just make a person stronger.

Thinking that this is an obstacle I gather up courage and go to my next class.

I was sitting in the English class taking notes when a wave of dizziness hit me and everything started to go black around me.

Next thing I knew I was in the med area of the school. There was a nurse asking me if I was okay and I assured her that I was fine, I just need rest. I came back home from school early; as I had no strength in me to even lift my hand.

I sleep for an hour or so and then the hit the bathroom to clean myself up. I just after I came out I heard my father screaming, "PHOEBE GREC GREY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, ideas or criticism just leave a review or send me a pm.**

 **Laters**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	14. when hell breaks loose

**;Hi people! I'm back**

 **I'm really sorry I kept you guys waiting for such a long time for this chapter but as I said earlier I really don't get time to write my story so I write it slowly but yes I do write it.**

 **To answer your questions YES PEOPLE I AM GONNA ADD MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY, IT'S NOT EVEN NEAR THE END. There a lot of ups and downs in it there are yet to come. You just have to be patient with me**

 **Well for this chapter i can understand if you all guys think that Christian is forgiven to eaisly but no he is not. Im gonna also write a conversation between phoebe and Ana soon. To explain this all i have to say about it is that phoebe doesn't forgive him this easily there is more to it.**

 **Please don't forget to review. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. If you have any suggestions feel free to review**

 **Without further a due here is the chapter.**

 **WHEN THE HELL BREAKS LOOSE**

Christian's POV*

I'm seeing red as I proceed onto read the whole article. I knew it. I knew something was up. I knew that she was hiding something from me but this; this is not at all, what I could ever dream of. I have been nothing but kind to her lately and this is how she rewards me for my trust? I cannot even imagine thinking about it. I raised her better than this.

Did she do it all for a boy to like her? Is this what happened that night? I knew she was hiding something. But something this big is far beyond my imagination. I thought she wasn't telling me becoz she was scared of me; so for the past days I did everything to gain her trust, to show her that I'll help her out whatever the matter is. But this has crossed all limits. I know that I have messed up things with her but that doesn't change how I feel for my daughter. I still do love her a lot. But if she's gonna play with her reputation then its past my limits.

Now I know the reason for everything. Why she had been avoiding me and stuff. Why she had been vomiting so frequently. I asked her if she was okay but she simply looked me in the eyes and lied to me. She lied to her father. At first I thought it was something to do with the school but now it's all clear. Everything is crystal clear now.

How could she do this? To her own family? To me? I love her with all my heart and this is what I get? She dumping me, her reputation, and her family's reputation for some random guy who want even remember her in a few years. She ruined everything for herself; her future, her career just like that. How could she? Did she even think about the effect of doing this on her life?

"Taylor take out the car we'll be leaving for home in five minutes." I say in a rude tone even though I don't want too. I close everything hastily, shut down the computer and leave for home. I sit in the car still staring at the article trying to take it all in.

When we reach the gates of the company, fucking paparazzi are blocking the way. Great now I have to deal with them too.

"Sir is the news about your daughter being pregnant true?"

"How do you feel about it?"

"Are you gonna have an abortion?"

"Is your daughter gonna marry this guy?"

"Will he take the responsibility of the kid?"

"Sir…..Sir…..Sir….."

Taylor drove past them. On the way all, those questions were on replay. How long is she? Surely not long. Maybe two weeks at max. We can have an abortion. I make a mental note to have an appointment with . But what if she wants to keep the child? I am surely not giving her a choice in this matter. She is too young. She has her whole life in front of her. She may or may not want to abort but that's totally not her decision to make. She's 16 for god's sake. I'm her father and get to decide what's best for her. I take my phone out and make call to Andrea.

"Yes sir?"

"Andrea, I want you to make an appointment for Phoebe for tomorrow with Dr. greene. And I won't be coming to office today and tomorrow so cancel and reschedule all the meeting."

"Yes sir."

I shut the phone and shovel it in my pocket. I had enough by being the sweet and caring dad. It certainly does not works with her. As we approach the house and starting to boil with anger. I try to control it but I can't and I don't want to. What Phoebe did is beyond anyone's limits.

When we reach home, I run straight to the main hall and scream, "Phoebe Grace Grey! Get your ass down here right this second!"

Phoebe's POV*

I run downstairs and I see my dad all red with anger.

"Wha-at happened dad?" I ask gathering up some courage.

"Don't ask me!" he says while handing me the tab.

I see the news and all the color drains from my face. Now what do I tell him? I mean surely this is all rubbish. But how do I say to make him believe me?

"Explain yourself. What the fucking hell is this Phoebe!?"

"It's… it's not like…"

"Is this where you were last Friday?"

"N…. No….."

"Is this what you did?"

"D….. Dad….. Lis….. Listen to me…"

"No there is nothing left for you to say. All is said and done. There is nothing for you to justify."

"D…... Dad… Plz…..."

"You never thought about your family? Not even once? How could break our trust? Is this what we taught you to be? To throw yourself at some random guy? How could you do this phoebe? How could you?"

"I'm… I'm … I'm… I'm not p…p…pregnant"

"Enough of this phoebe! Stop lying to me! This is what you've been hiding. Isn't it? Why Phoebe? Why?"

"I'm not….. I'm not pregnant?"

"Stop it! Enough is enough! Don't you dare lie to me! I myself have heard you vomiting a couple of times. I asked if everything was aright and you simply lied to me! You lied to your dad! Is this fine? Does this situation looks okay to you? Tell me huh? Is this fine? Answer me!"

"I'm…. S-s-s-s sorry dad."

Tears are on the verge to spill but I try to hold them back. I am not gonna cry over something I didn't do. How could he not believe me? How the hell can he believe some stupid fake news about me? I know I broke his trust by lying but I could never do such kinda thing. Doesn't he trust me this much? Doesn't he have faith in me? How can he possibly believe in something that was written by a person whom he doesn't even know? At least he should trust me this much that I would never ever do something to run our family's name. I would never. Thinking about all this makes me cry even more and tears stream down face, betraying me.

"Do not fucking say sorry to me. What are you sorry for? Huh? What could I possibly forgive you for? Tell me? You broke my trust, my faith, everything! Everything! How can you expect me to forgive for such a thing? And you did all that just to get knocked up by some random guy? And don't you fucking cry! Your tears are not gonna save you! Do you wanna keep the baby? Do you? Becoz even if you do, we are going to get it aborted. You get me? I've made an appointment for tomorrow. You your mother and I are going to discuss the options. And don't even fucking think about saying no. Coz I am not asking you. I'll take you with me even if I have to drag you! You get it? Answer me!"

"Y…Yes…..But….I'm….N…..Not…..P…..Pregnant"

"Don't I am done with you and your lies. Just get out of my sight before I do something that I'll regret."

"P…Please b…believe me I am….'

"Get out! Get out of my sight. I can't even look at you anymore."

"P….Please dad…. I didn't…"

Then something happened which I could have never ever imagined in my life. He slapped me right across my face.

"I said get fucking out of my sight!"

I didn't say anything else. I couldn't. I just ran straight to my room and locked myself up. Tears started to flow even faster. I still can remember how he looked at me. It was pure rage. I have never seen him like this before, like never. I just cry, cry and cry for what feels like eternity.

Christian's POV*

I cannot believe what I just did. Yes, I was angry but I have never ever raised my hand on any of my children ever. I still can't believe I slapped my princess, my little baby. But then why did she do this? Why did she had to bring herself to this kind of situation? I should have controlled my anger. I can't believe it! How could I? I release I am crying. Fuck! I don't think I have ever cried, but then I have done some pretty big shit now. I sit on the chair in my office and run my hands through my hair. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I have gone too far. What the hell have I done!?

The door of my office opens and I know its Ana coz she is the only person who enters my office without a knock.

"Christian what happened? What's wrong?"

Ana's POV*

(Earlier in the office)

Today my work is done quiet early. I look at the clock… its only 4p.m. I still have 2hrs to go. Hope Christian had his lunch. These days he is really working himself out. I thought on checking in on Luke, so dial in Gail's.

"Hello"

"Hi Gail. I am just calling to check on Luke. Did he have his lunch?"

"Yeah. He had it like 2hrs ago. He didn't wanted to sleep but I managed to put him down a little while ago after he played."

"Oh that's good. What about Phoebe? Is she back from school? Did she have her lunch?"

"Yeah she's back but she didn't have her lunch. She said she had some work to do. She'll eat later."

I am worried about her. She is not eating proper and she looks really weak these days. Maybe something happened at school that is disturbing her or she has a lot of work.

"Don't worry Gail. I will check on her later. So tell me how's your day going?"

"Same old. Same old. What about yours?"

"Ah…. Nothing much. I might come home early today."

"That's good. Oh looks like Luke is awake. Gotta go. See you. Bye."

"Bye."

Lately Phoebe has been acting rather a lot strange. Like father, like daughter. I keep telling them not to stress out over some small projects but they do not listen. Everything is a battle for them. A new opportunity to show what they are capable of but in this process, they really tire themselves, which is not good for health in a long run.

I feel like Phoebe is going through a lot. She just needs time and patience to adjust. Christian asked me what he should do so that she opens up to him and I advised him that gain her trust, make her believe that you won't judge for whatever happened. And he is pulling it off real well. Looks like Phoebe is starting to trust him. I am sure she will open up one's she is ready.

I am lost in my thoughts when Hannah buzzes in and gives me a new script. I had just started reading it when my phone rang. I thought it was Christian's but when I pick up, I see that it's Taylor. Now I am worried. What happened? Is Christian all right?

"Hello Taylor. Is everything okay?"

"No. everything is not okay. I need you to come home as soon as possible."

"Taylor what happened? Is Christian okay?"

"Physically yes. Mentally I cannot say. Please come soon."

"I'm on my way. I'll there is in 5."

I get up, wrap everything and rush out of my office.

"Hannah I won't be coming back" I yell as I exit the door. I go out and see Luke standing there ready with the car.

"Ana what happened? Is everything fine?"

"I don't know. Just drive home fast."

Throughout the ride, I was filled with anxiety and worry. What could have happened that made Taylor called in such a panic voice. When we come closer to the house, we meet a lot more people with media all around. Why is there media? Are the here to interview Christian? What is this fuss all about? When they see my car, they start tapping the windows. Asking the questions, but I could barely hear them as Sawyer had closed all the windows. He knows how I get suffocated with all the crowd at the same moment. Finally, we made it inside the gates and rush inside.

As enter I see Taylor consoling Gail. "Darling you couldn't have done anything. It's not your place to do so. It's okay sweetheart. Ana will be here soon and shell handle things. You don't have to worry about Phoebe."

"What happened to phoebe?" I ask as I hear Taylor talking about her. "Is she alright? What happened? Where is Christina?"

He stands and says nothing. Seeing tears in Gail makes me even more worried. Why aren't they saying anything?

"Ana it is not our place to tell you anything. Christian is in the study. You should probably ask him." Taylor said without looking me in the eye.

I rush to the study room and open the door without knocking. As I enter can sense that something is wrong.

"Christian what's wrong? What happened?" I asked. Then I noticed that he had tears in his eyes. Oh fifty! I don't think I have ever seen him crying before.

"Ana… I screwed up. I screwed up a big time. I'm sorry." He said crying.

Oh fifty! What happened? Did the stocks go down? Is the business drowning? What happened? He never cries when something happens to business. He always buckles up and work even harder he did before. I wonder what is worrying him.

"Christian don't cry" I soothed him by rubbing his back gently and sat on his lap. "Hey its gonna be fine."

"Nothing is ever gonna be okay Ana. Nothing." He said sobbing.

"What happened Christian? How am I suppose to help you when I don't even know what's bothering you."

"If I tell you what I did… (Hiccup) you will hate me forever. I'm so sorry baby."

"Shh….It's okay. Nothing could ever make me hate you. Ever." I sit there hugging him and soothing him until he stopped crying. When he was finally calm, I moved back and kissed him on the lips. He responded and kissed back. It was a slow, soft and sensual kiss. I hope whatever is troubling him is gonna be fine.

"There. Now tell me what happened? What made my fifty, the master of the universe cry like a baby on my lap?"

"I… I messed up." He said handing me a tablet.

When I switched it on there was an article. As I read it, I was totally confused and mocking at the media for using such a thing to gain publicity. There is no way that Phoebe is pregnant. Will they ever stop interfering in other people's life? I kind of laughed at the immaturity of the article. The whole point of the article is so senseless. Don't they have other important topics to worry about?

"Why aren't you angry Ana?"

"Why should I be? All of this is so stupid. It is just media trying to gain publicity. That's it. There is nothing to be angry or worried about. Now tell what happened that is making my fifty so damn worried."

"I…. I seriously messed up. When I read the article, I lost my temper. I came home and asked Phoebe about it and she kept on lying to me. And I have heard too many lies from her for a lifetime. It was all too much and I…"

"You what? Christian tell me…."

"I slapped her." He said in a small voice that almost missed it.

"You what?"

"I slapped her Ana. Don't make me say it again." He said without looking me in the eyes.

"I am so sorry Ana. I really didn't mean to. It... It just happened"

"What! You just happened to slap my daughter! What the hell are you even saying Christian? How could believe that shucking article. How could you? Please tell me you are lying. Please."

The look on his face says it all. He isn't lying.

"How could not believe Phoebe? How could trust that media instead of your daughter?"

"But it is true Ana. I've heard her vomiting in the toilet and it explains perfectly where she was last friday. It all fits!"

"It could be because she might have a stomach bug. And if you remember correctly, you don't show pregnancy symptoms in 1 week. Christian you know that. I am sure there is an explanation for this. Did you ask her? Did you give her a chance to explain herself?"

"Yes I did. But all she told me was lie. I asked her and she kept telling that she wasn't pregnant. I am done with her lies Ana. I'm done."

"You mean to say that you believe others over your own. If she says she's not pregnant then she is not!"

"Why? How do you know? She could lie…."

"Yeah. She can. But she isn't. She is our daughter Christian. We have raised her better than this. And why would she lie about something this big? Just think about it Christian."

"Maybe you are right. I don't know Ana. I am not sure….."

"Then we'll go her and ask. Listen to her side of the story before passing your judgment. Give her a chance."

"I don't know if she wants to be near me or even see my face. I don't think if she'll ever forgive me."

"Of course she will forgive you. She is your little princess. She loves you more than anything. You are her hero, her role model. She will surely forgive you. Just give some time and trust her."

I take his hand and lead him to Phoebe's room. I stop at the door. I can hear soft sobs from inside.

"You wait here. Let me calm her down. You come in after sometime. Okay?" I look at Christian and he nods.

When I go inside the lights are off. I switch them on and see phoebe lying in the midst of the pillows and blankets on her bed and crying. I walk towards her and sit beside her. I brush her hair t side of her face and kiss her on the cheeks.

"Hey. Its gonna be okay. Shh…. Don't cry sweetie. It's nothing. Just a misunderstanding." She looks up, sees me and cries even harder, and hugs me.

"I am s-sorry mom. It is not… it is not true…. This is all lie. I swear. Please believe me."

"Shh…... I do believe you. You know that you father has a really bad habit of assuming the worst of everything. It is not at all your fault honey."

"But mom… he said that he never wants to see my face ever again…." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sweetie you know he speaks utter nonsense when he is angry. He didn't mean anything that he said. Don't cry baby. Everything is gonna be just fine."

"So he will still talk to me?"

"Of course darling. Your father regrets his actions and wants to hear what really happened that night. We are here to protect you Phoebe but for that, we need to know what exactly we are protecting you from. I know he can be difficult sometimes but he had no intentions to hurt you. Give him a chance to explain himself to you. So should I call dad? Are you okay with it? Are you ready to talk about it?"

"Yes mom."

Ana calls for Christian. He comes in and sits opposite to Phoebe. He has a guilty expression. He can barely make an eye contact with Phoebe and Ana.

"I've asked Phoebe and she is ready to tell us what really happened. But before she starts is there anything you want to say because when she starts speaking no on e will interrupt. Not even me. Get it?" Ana says breaking the awkward silence. Christian nods in agreement but says nothing.

Phoebe spills the truth. She tells everything that happened mentioning every small little detail. Once she's done she sees her mom in tears and her dad's head is down as if he guilty or ashamed of himself.

Christian's POV*

I am speechless. I have no words to describe how guilty I am. My daughter has been through a lot and all I did was pressurize her. I feel so ashamed of myself right now. Instead of being an understanding father, I was hounding her. I even as much as slapped her! I slapped my own daughter with my hands even though it wasn't her fault at all. I believed the media over my own blood. I knew I could never be a father. She deserves so much better, instead she is stuck with a beast like me. How can she ever possibly forgive me? Things were already complicated and now I have made them worse.

Ana's POV*

I am I in tears as I hear what my daughter has been through. Oh my little princess. She was so troubled in last few weeks and being her mother I should have noticed it. I should have noticed that something was wrong. How could I not know? I wish I had known. I wish I could help her then but now I feel helpless. I get up, hug my daughter, and embrace her in the warmth.

"I am so sorry sweetie. I didn't even notice. I should have been able to do something. I am so sorry Phoebe."

"Mom you don't need to say sorry. I am the one who's been lying to you for week. You asked me if I was okay and I lied to you. You trusted me, you believed and I lied to you. I broke your trust. I am sorry mom."

"But I should have noticed. My little baby was going through so much."

"Mom…Please don't cry." Phoebe is now crying. I rub her back still she clams down.

Christian's POV*

I was watching Ana soothe Phoebe. I feel useless right now, as I do not know what to do with myself right now. My mind drifts back to her explanation and everything she said about that person. Now I'm starting to fill with anger .How dare he touch my daughter.

How dare he make fun of her or bully her? I want his name. Who so ever his dad I'm gonna make sure. He doesn't get a job anywhere near Seattle. I'm gonna sue both

son and father in the court. I'm gonna make sure that boy does not come out of jail for at least 5 years. And then too I'm never gonna let anyone from that family near my daughter ever again. All I need is his name. I can get it really easily. But I don't want Phoebe to feel more insecure so I will ask her. I want her to tell me his name. But I can't ask right now. Maybe tomorrow.

Now I feel like I'm intruding a mother-daughter moment. I think I should leave. As I get up and go towards the door. I see phoebe standing in front of me. Her eyes are red again. I hate to see her cry, but before I can say something, she hugs me tight and starts crying again. I stood still for a second and then I hug her back murmuring sorry and calm down.

"Shh… phoebe. Everything is all right now."

"I'm sorry dad. I hurt you the most. I let down my family, I let down you. I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's not your fault princess. I should have been more attentive. I should have believed you."

"So we are okay."

"Yeah princess. We are. We always will be."

I'm tempted to ask if she needs something to eat. But I don't thinking I might pester her. I hug her once more and plant a kiss on her forehead. She goes and then hugs Ana.

"I think we should leave phoebe alone. She needs some rest. I think we could use some sleep too." She whispers softly and I nod.

"If you need anything just yell." I said as phoebe lies down on her bed.

I switch off the lights as Ana and I exit her room.

We reach our room and I am about to turn the knob when Ana hugs me from back. I turn and I look her in the eyes.

"You couldn't have handled it any better. I'm so proud of you Christian." She says and leans in to kiss.

Ana's POV*

I sit on the bed while listening to Christian and phoebe apologizing over their mistakes. He is a perfect father. I was bit nervous at first as to how he will react to the whole situation but he handled it gracefully. He couldn't have done any better. I am so proud of him.

We reach our bedroom and I hug him from back. Wrapping my arms around his waist. He turns around looking deep into my eyes.

"You couldn't have handled it any better. I'm so proud of you Christian." I say and lean to kiss. It is a soft and sensual one.

"So am I forgiven?" he asks me with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yes you are."

I kiss him again. This time it is hot and I immediately know how things are gonna end up.

(1hour later)

"It was so good." Christian whispered in my ears.

"Yeah. We had time to ourselves after a long time."

"God! I missed this so much."

"Me too."

I sit up but he pulls me back.

"Stay."

"Oh Christian. Luke's waiting for me. I have to go."

"He can wait for 5 more minutes. Please stay."

His warm arm compels me to stay and I finally give in. he brushes my hair away from my face and I rest my forehead on his chest.

After few minutes and get up and dress. I did not wake up Christian. He looked at peace. I am sure he had a long day too. At work and at home too. I close the door quietly and head towards Luke's room.

"Mommy" he comes running to me.

"Hi there my handsome little prince charming!"

"Aunt Gail said that you came home early!"

"Yes. What did you do today?"

He frowns and puts his hand on my forehead.

"Sick?" he asks.

"No. I just missed you so much that I came home as soon as I could."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I missed my baby so damn much."

"I missed you too mom." He says and hugs me tight.

"So what did you do today?"

"Drawing!" he says excitingly.

"Oh! What did you draw?"

His lights up and pulls me by my hand and takes me to where his table is. He hands me a paper and looks at my on tenterhooks. I look at it and it is a four-legged animal somewhere between a cat and a dog.

"Oh honey. It's beautiful."

"Really?" he asked with gleamy eyes.

"Yeah." I say planting a kiss on his forehead.

"What is it that you have drawn?"

"My dog."

"Oh! So you have a dog?"

He nods and gives me a shy smile.

"That's fantastic! Does your dog have a name?"

He nods but does not tell me.

"Oh come on. I won't tell anybody."

He comes closer in order to reach my ears. I bend down to his level and he cups my ears and whispers, "Scruffy."

"That is one nice name."

"Yeah!"

"I think it is really nice. We should put it up for everyone else to see."

"Really?" his eyes widen.

"Yeah!"

I pick him up and go with him to the kitchen. I stick the paper on the fridge with magnet and see his face beam up.

"There now everyone will see how good of an artist you are."

I pick him up and place him on top of the breakfast bar.

"So what do you want for tat amazing dog you drew?"

"Cookie!" he exclaimed.

I pick u the chocolate chip cookie jar and give 2 of them to him.

"Danku mommy!"

"You're welcome." With that, I put him down the bar and he runs towards his room off to some adventure again. Oh, love this sweet little baby so much. Why did phoebe and teddy have to grow? I don't want Luke to grow up ever. I hope he stays like this forever.

Christian's POV*

Sex with Ana after a long time was amazing. I mean fuck it was wow. I get up, dress up and go to my study to finish some work. Now that everything is all settled I might really be able to put my mind into it. I open my laptop to check my emails. There are many emails, mostly from my magazines for interview and stuff. I sigh and just read past them. I mail Andrea to cancel the appointment t the for tomorrow and mail me the details of the appointments I have missed.

After sometime, I see Ana enter the study.

"Christian dinner is ready. You hungry?" Ana asks.

"Sure. Just lemme finish answering this email. I'll be there is 2min."

"Sure."

I get up and head for the kitchen. Luke is already there seated in his high chair besides Ana. I sit on the head chair of the dining table. I look around for Phoebe but she isn't there.

"Ana where is Phoebe?"

"Oh. She was asleep and I didn't wanted to wake her up. She had a really long tiring day. I didn't want to disturb her. Besides she really does need the sleep."

"Okay."

"It's okay Christian. She is fine. I am sure she will be alright by tomorrow. I'll make sure to feed her up real nice tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay."

I smile at her and finish up the food. The dinner was all-normal. I wanted to ask Ana something but I was waiting for the right moment.

After the dinner, Ana puts Luke to bed, and joins me in our room.

"Ana I have been thinking that Phoebe should stay at home tomorrow. I mean she has been teased and all and I think sometime away from school might do well for her. What do you say? Besides there is a lot of father daughter time due. "

"That's a great idea. But I think that you should ask phoebe first if it's okay for her to miss the school tomorrow."

"That's fine. I'll ask her tomorrow."

We snuggle into the bed with Ana's forehead on my chest. I am deep into my thoughts when Ana props herself on the elbows and looks at me intently.

"What are you thinking about Christian?"

"Nothing Ana. something about work. Go back to sleep." I say by planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Christian. I know when you are lying to me. you never think about work before going to bed. Tell me what is it?"

"You are not gonna let this go are you?"

"No."

I sigh and gather up all my thoughts.

"i was just remembering everything that happened today. i just realize how bad of a father i have become recently. always demanding always pushing my kids to do better. i couldn't even see my daughter struggling in front of me. you are perfect and you handle these kind of situations so much better. Do you think that I am too strict for a father?. i just mess everything up"

"christian. look at me." i look at her in the eyes "you are a really good father; a kind and supporting and caring father, always putting your family before yo, always thinking about your children. you push them because you know that they can do a lot better which is good as they will know how much more better they are capable of doing and this is really father does that and this is how our children will know their talents and limits. you are a really good dad your children have faith in you they know they can depend on you that youll be there for them

everyone makes mistakes. you,me everyone that is what makes us human. you were not the only one who made a mistake. even i didnt notice my daughters troubels. i could have helped her its my fault too. Im her mother I'm as much of a culprint in this situation as you are. We both did a mistake and noe we corrected it. Our daughter will be happy soon. Trust me. I know "

" you make sense Ana. Im gonna take care of the situation at her school. I'll _" I say but she cuts me off

" Christian what are you planning to do? " she asks

" im gonna make a statement that these are just rumors. Fake ones about my daughter. I have asked Welsh to delete those articles on the net earlier today. I'm also gonna have a chat with the principal of her school"

" just don't take this too far. AND Don't threaten the principal"

" Ana that person had a responsibility to inform me that my daughter is not well and is sent home. They have to answer and im gonna also talk a out the bully situation too. I want to see that guy punished for causing so much pain and trouble to my daughter. Im gonna find his name-"

" Christian dont"

" what? Ahat do you mean? He is clearly the culprint. He is the one who - "

"No Christian. Dont go behind phoebe's back and do this. Ask her she will tell you. Then discuss what you want to do next. Ask her opinion. Dont take rash decisions in anger. Think before you act"

" you have a point. Ill talk to her tomorrow. "

" good "

Her eyes starts to close and I bring her closer to me.

Looks like someone's sleepy. Come here"

"Hmmm… Good night Christian."

"Good night baby." I kiss her forehead. I'm still thinking about what Ana said and what I should do tomorrow. I come up with a plan for tomorrow. I don't know when but eventually I fall asleep

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, ideas or criticism just leave a review or send me a pm.**

 **Laters**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	15. Getting Better

**Hey guys! I finally got enough time to type down this whole chapter. From this point chapters are gonna be lengthy and hence its gonna take time for me to type it all down for you guys. Thank you for sticking up with me on this story this entire time.**

 **So quick preview of this chapter: Phoebe and Christians relationship is gonna be a bit better. He asks her to take a day off so he could spend sometime with her. He still feels sorry for what he did and is trying really hard to make up to he. But my friends their relationship is still not tally fixed. I mentioned that I'm gonna write a chapter on the conversation of her and Ana but not in this chapter cuz its already big so instead I'm gonna put it in my next chapter. Trust me there is a whole lot more to it and the Aaron situation.**

 **In this chapter and the next one, you'll get a more insight on the Grey family. Sadly Kate has two sons, twins as mentioned in the chapter. Many asked if Ava is gonna be in this story so the answer to it is no. Phoebe and Emma (mia's daughter, She is two years younger than phoebe) are the only two girls and besides this all their cousins are boys.**

 **FYI James and Nick go to different than Phoebe and Teddy, Luke is 2and a half years old so he doesn't go to school till now**

 **In this chapter you'll get a bit more of Luke's childish sweet innocent moments because well I love that kid and I'm sure if you don't love him yet you'll do eventually. The next chapters are filled with it.**

 **GETTING BETTER**

 **(PHOEBE'S POV)**

"Phoebe…. Phoebe….." I'm shaken awake from my sleep. I open my eyes and stare right into another pair of Grey eyes. I blink a few times and see my dad there _why is he here?_ Usually I wake up at the sound of the alarm clock but not today. _Why? is there something special today? An anniversary? A birthday? Am I forgetting something?_

"Good morning Phoebe" dad greets me with a broad smile

"Urm… morning dad" I say looking at the clock-7:30 am. My eyes widen, I jump out of the bed. Oh no I'm late for school why didn't anyone wake me up? no sooner I'm about to run in the direction of the bathroom I stopped by my dad

"Dad I'm getting late for school. I need to go get ready" I say

"Phoebe. Come, sit down." He pats a spot on the bed and I sit down beside him

"Is there something important at school that you can't miss?" He asks

"No dad. Nothing, just the usual. But why are you asking me this?" Ianswer

"Will it be ok if you took a day off from school today?" He asks

 _What. Dad. He is asking me to miss school today. Well that's a first. Usually we are only allowed to miss school only if we are sick or something. We can't randomly skip school. Then why today? Does he think I'm sick?_

"No dad it won't be a problem, but why are you asking me to skip school today? I'm not sick. Here" I put his hand on my forehead." See, no fever"

"I know that. It's just that I want to spend some time with you, you know like a father- daughter day or something" He says

" I get it dad but why? Why today. We used to have it during our summer vacation or a weekend. And that too when we were kids. No offence dad but what is it really all about?" I ask getting suspecious

"nothing , I just… I feel that I have been neglecting you and I kinda want to make it up to you. It" He admits

"Dad. You never made a mistake alone. I did too and I thought we were past it. I thought we both forgave each other yesterday" I say

" we did. But please. It would really mean a lot if you spend sometime with me"

" I will dad. But only on one condition"

"what?"

"I will go, take a day off _only_ when" I turn to him and look straight in his eyes" you stop feeling like you have to make up for some mistake. We both made a mistake. Please forget about it and move on forward. Ok?"

"ok"

" go, get freshen up ill be waiting for you in the kitchen for breakfast"

 **(CHRISTIAN'S POV)**

I was nervous at first about asking her to skip school today. But that went well better than I thought. She asked a few questions as I expected. I tried to lie to her but she being her mother's daughter found out the truth. She is just like her mother she handled the situation perfectly. she is a perfect mixture of me and Ana. My hair and eyes, Ana's figure, my personality, high cheekbones . I hope this day goes well as planned.

I come downstairs and see Ana in her work clothes waiting for me.

" how did it go?"

" It went well. She said yes"

"that's good. I'll take Luke with me. I've asked Kate to take care of him during the day. He is pretty excited to meet his cousins"

"thank you "

"my pleasure " she winks and goes to the kitchen. I follow her.

" coffee?" she asks

"please" I say as I sit beside Luke. He is helplessly trying to eat his breakfast spilling milk and cereal all over the place including his clothes. It's a mess.

"here Luke, let me help you with breakfast." I feed him. Sometime later Ana comes in with my coffee. She places it beside me and looks at Luke

"oh my! What do we have here? Luke you are all dirty. I'm getting late I have to go for an early meeting. Come on lets get you cleaned up"

" when is your meeting?" I ask clearly sensing her distress

"8:30" she replies

I take Luke and place him in the chair." You go Ana . I'll drop him off at kate's after cleaning him up. Its already 8 o'clock. I'll take care of him"

" oh really! Thank you so much" she kisses me and takes her briefcase

" say bye to mommy Luke" I say

" bye bye mommy" he says waving both his hands . Ana laughs lightly

" bye sweete. See you later" she kisses his cheek and blows me another kiss in the air

" bye"

 **(PHOEBE'S POV)**

I come down in my pjs. As it is I'm not going to anywhere, so it doesn't matter. I freshen up and when I reach the kitchen I see mom

"hey mom"

"oh hi Phoebe"

"where are you running to?"

"oh I'm sorry honey. I'm late for a meeting. See you later. Bye Sweete"

" bye mom"

I go to the kitchen and see dad talking to Luke

" so are you excited to go to your aunt Kate's house?"

"yess!" he jumps

" do you plan to play with your brothers?"

"yes daddy!"

" who is better, teddy or James and nick?"

" teddy!"

" that's my boy" he pats Luke's back

"come on buddy lets clean you up." He picks him up and turns around

" oh Phoebe. It's good that you are here. Go get dressed we are going to your aunt's house to drop off Luke. I'm going to go and clean him up" he says and went to his room.

I go back to my room, put on a jeans and top. I don't know where are we going after that so I'm gonna take my denim jacket as well. I pull my hair in a ponytail, do a little makeup and go downstairs

As I reach the end of the staircase I hear shrieks of laughter coming from Luke's room. I open the door and see him wearing half t shirt and his pants are on head . he is running around the room in his underwear and my dad is chasing him.

"Luke, get back here. Comeon buddy" I see my dad struggling and I can't control my laughter so I laugh. This gets their attention

"Bee….." Luke comes and hides behind my legs

" oh its good that you are here. Please dress him up for me.I'll just go and get ready"

" sure dad" I say as he leaves. I look down behind me and see Luke has vanished. Hmm… looks like someone is a little too excited.

"where are you Luke?..." I say and I hear shrieks of laughter from behind the couch. I go there and see him hiding. I pretend to not notice him

"Luke…. Luke…. Oh my god ….. where has Luke gone?" I say and he giggles

"is he here? …. Are you here Luke?" I say

" NO! " he shouts back and I chuckle

"where are you… where are you… here" I say picking him up by surprise . I turn round and round. He shrieks with laughter. I sit down on the couch with him. Pick up his pants and keep it aside. I help him in t-shirt and then comes the pants. He is so jumpy. It's almost impossible to get him into his pants. After innumerous tries he finally settles and let me dress him up after I have promised him a lollipop on the way.

"where are your shoes Luke?" he gets off the couch and comes back a moment later with his shoes. He sits on the couch and places his feet on my lap. It is then I notice that these are lace shoes and he wants me to tie them for him.

"please" he says. I tie his shoe lace. He gets up and stands on the couch. He kisses my cheek "danku" he says

" your welcome" I say and then I notice dad at the door. Luke sees him and jumps off the couch.

"Luke you ready?"

"yes daddy" he says and smiles

" then come along" I join and we three exit the porch.

I see dad's favorite car r8. He is taking that. He sits in the driver seat. I buckle Luke in the baby chair and sit beside da

"dad can we stop by a candy shop? I promised Luke a lollipop" I say as he starts the car.

"ok" he says

We stop by and I buy Luke a big lollipop

"here Luke" I hand it to him and we go straight to Aunt Kate's house. By the time we reach there I see Luke has managed to dirty his face again. I laugh as I take out wet wipes and clean his face

" he can't stay clean for more than two minutes" dad says

" that's true" I say as I get him out of the car. We reach the house and I ring the door bell. A minute later james opens the door…. Or was it nick?... its really difficult to tell them apart.

" hey baby sis, what took you so long?"

"hi James" I say

"tsk tsk tsk Phoebe when will you learn I'm nick, james is inside with mom"

"oh I'm sorry nick" I say apologetically

" by the way its James" he says and winks

Uhhh… these two. I'm only like 2 years younger than them but still I'm the one who is treated like a little girl. Not Emma always me. I don't know what's up with those two, always up to mischief always pulling pranks on others. They kinda remind me of Fred and George from harry potter.

"James, go inside. Now where are my niece and nephew?" aunt Kate says as she comes to the door

"Aunty Kate " Luke runs and hugs her.

"oh, Luke. How are you? You've grown taller" she says patting his head

"hi aunt Kate" I say

"oh Phoebe, how are you?"

"I'm good"

"hi to you too Kate" my dad says

"oh Christian. I didn't even notice you there, have you gotten thinner?"

"ha-ha very funny Kate. I'm here to drop Luke"

"ever so formal Christian, smile a little. Hey Luke do you want to have some breakfast? Comeon in" she says

"he had his breakfast" I say to her as I enter. The smell of waffles and pancakes hit me. Then I realize that I've not had my breakfast yet

"what about you Phoebe?"

"umm….. I never had time for breakfast this morning. I'm sure I'll find something to eat on my way home"

"oh rubbish, you know you are always welcome here. You are like my daughter, comeon we just started, join us"

" go on Phoebe" my dad says and aunt Kate takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen

"You made breakfast?" I ask. Because when she comes to cook the whole house can be on fire

"no Elliot did. He is making his famous waffles and pancakes. You are gonna love it" I go to the kitchen and see Nick and James seated side by side . then Luke with a large plate of waffles in front of him. Uncle Elliot does cook but rarely I have only seen him cook BBQ's on family picnics. He is an amazing cook and makes really good hotdogs

"is there something special today? I mane Uncle Elliot is not in office, James and Nick are at home too" I ask as I sit down

"oh nothing. Last time I promised Luke we will take him to the zoo. So when I heard that he is gonna spend the whole day then I kinda planned it then I told Elliot, James and Nick and we all decided that we can go on a trip to the zoo together" she says and James and Nick nod in approval

"oh I'm sorry we are causing you trouble" I say

" why baby sis, feeling a bit jealous? Don't worry. Next time we'll take you" James says patting me head as if I'm a little girl.

"now don't cry when we go, ok? We promise we'll bring you a balloon when we return" Nick says

"oh stop it you two" Aunt Kate says "You are family. It was no big deal and besides everyone would love to spend time with Luke. Won't you like it Luke?" she asks

I see him eating waffles with his brothers" yes! aunti Kate promised" he says with excitement

" easy Luke. Eat it slowly" I say

"you will forget all your manners once you taste it. It's amazing" she says

"I'll go get you a plate" Aunt Kate says as she gets up

" oh no please don't. I can do it. Sit" I say and get up

When I reach the kitchen counter I see dad and Uncle Elliot talking

"so now you are reduced to a chef in your own house? I never imagined a day when you can cook something other than BBQ"

"a man learns many things once he gets married. Uncle Elliot says as he takes out pancakes on a plate "and besides, I'm a man of many talents"

"and cooking is one of them?"

"yes. You've been married for so many years. Tell me ever tried cooking?"

"yes once" dad says and I can't stop laughing over it. Yes dad once tried cooking and after that he was not allowed to enter the kitchen unsupervised

"So were you spying on us?" Uncle Elliot says and gives me a cheeky grin

"No, I'm sorry. I just came back for a refill"

"So tell me is your dad's cooking still horrible?"

"Yup"

"Tell me what happened when he tried cooking that once?"

"well I can only tell you that a microwave burst, many black utensils, the whole house filled with smoke, and since then he is forbidden to go in the kitchen unsupervised" I say and now we both are laughing hard

"ha-ha very funny" dad says folding his arms over his chest

we three come to the table and eat breakfast laughing and chattering. Then we bid our goodbyes

I sit in the car and dad opens my door and motions me to come out. Then he hands me the keys

"dad. You…. you want me to drive?"

" yes" he says and sits down in the passenger seat

I love this car but it's his favorite and he has never given me the keys to drive it. Ofcourse I have my own car, but I love this one too. I sit down at the driver's seat

" you sure?"

"yes" he answers me in a strained voice

"ok then" I take the car out of the drive way to the mainroad.

" where to?"I ask

"wherever you like" he answers "what have you planned for today?"

" honestly, I had nothing in my mind. I assumed that we were gonna saty at home today" I answere him

"is that what you want to do today?"

" yes but we can do something else too if you like"

"no it's ok. Home sounds good. Lets go"

"ok" I say as I increase the speed. I drive smoothly and reach home. I park the car in the garage.

" so what do you want to do next? Dad asks as I unbuckle my seat belt

"can we play x-box? Please"

" sure, you know that I can kick your ass at it, right?"

"we'll see"

"game on"

For the next 2-3 hours we play matches. Ons 5different games. Out of the 15 games we played, I won and he won 7

" I won" I say

" I let you"

"oh really?"

"yes" we both sit down on the couch thoroughly exhausted

"that was fun" dad says

" yeah"

"here" he passes me a glass of orange juice and we both sit down on the couch.

"Phoebe"

"hmm…."

"what is the name of that guy?"

"what guy?"

"the guy who spread all these rumors" he said with a serious expression "I want his name"

"why? What are you gonna do with it?" _what is he planning?_

"I'm gonna get him arrested. I'm gonna sue him and his father for causing you so much pain and make sure he stays in jail for a long long time. I will also have a word with the principal of your school-"

"dad please. Don't . it's over now. Just let it be"

"why? Why are you not angry with him? Don't you want everyone to know the truth?"

"I do dad but just not like this. I don't want to deal with him ever again, dad please just let it be" I plead with him

" I can't just let it be Phoebe, please tell me the name. I'm gonna have a chat with the principal too. You don't even have to deal with anything. Just tell me his name, I'll take care of the rest. Please"

"Aaron Samuels" I say " please dad don't go too far-" I see the expression on his face and no words leave my mouth. His face is pure white. His eyes are wide open and he is staring at me

"pardon"

"Aaron Samuels " I say a little louder and clearer

"Aaron Samuels as in brother of Marcus Samuels?" he asks

"yes. Why. do you know that guy?" I ask

"yes, I know him"

"dad how do you know him? Please tell me"

"Phoebe, do you remember a few years back, teddy was suspended from school for fighting?" he asks.

"yes. I remember. What about it?"

"didn't you ever wonder why we never punished Teddy for that?"

"I did. But then I thought…."now my eyes widen. I thought he was punished. Maybe when I was at school he had to do something as a punishment

"but what's it got to do with any of this? I mean this doesn't make any sense"

"did you know the reason?"

"no, what was the reason dad?"

"Teddy was passing by then he heard Marcus talking to his friends about…about…" I can see him struggling

"please dad tell me, about what?"

"they were talking about…..havingsexwithyou" he says so fast that I almost didn't catch it

"Teddy heard them saying pretty vulgar things about you. He couldn't stand it so he had a really big fight then and there. Then we were called, that guy and his father both lied and told that they didn't know any Phoebe. Luckily Teddy recorded the whole conversation. He played it. Marcus got kicked out of the school and Teddy was suspended. We never stopped there. I filed a report and they let them get off after they warned him to stay away from you"

"oh" I say my eyes are wide open now. It all fits, The sudden interest in me, everything. June even warned me that there is something fishy going on. I've been so blind. I've walked straight into their trap.

"Oh My God. I'm so sorry dad" I say

"it's not your fault Phoebe. We should have told you earlier. I should have warned you. But instead I took matters into my hands. I warned every guy in your school to stay away from you"

"oh daddy." I say now I'm in tears. I hug him tightly

"shh…. ….. don't cry Phoebe. As I said I'm gonna take care of everything. I'm gonna sue them. I'm gonna make sure that they stay in jail for a long time. I'm gonna make sure his father doesn't get a decent job in the whole state"

I don't say anything. I'm too shocked . I think I need to lie down.

"dad, I'm tired. I'm gonna go and lie down for a while" I say as I get up

"Phoebe don't forget that your grandma is coming at 5"

"dad, I'm fine and perfectly alright"

"I know but please, for my sake?"

"ok fine" I say.

I go to my room and lie on my bed. I think about everything dad said just now. About Teddy, Aaron's brother. I think dad is going too far with this but I don't know what to do about it and seriously there is too much of this nonsense going on. And I'm in no mood to deal with all this stuff or any of this stuff for that matter. I drift off to sleep after sometime.

I'm awaken from my sleep. When I open my eyes I see grandma by the foot of the bed.

" oh hi grandma Grace" I say getting up

" hi honey. How are you?"

"I'm good"

"so what seems to be the problem? Are you sick?"

"no, I'm not but dad wants you to check me up and tell him that. You know him, he starts assuming things even when they don't exist"

"oh sure" she says

"hmmm…. Your blood pressure is ok. No fever. Everything seems fine except one thing, Phoebe you are a little underweight for your age. Otherwise everything is fine"

"can you please tell that to dad so he can stop worrying"

"sure" she says and leaves. I get up and follow her.

" she is fine, healthy as a horse. Just a little underweight but except that everything else is fine" she tells dad

"I'll see to it. Thanks for coming mom"

" anytime Christian. I have an early shift at the hospital today I must leave" she says " take care Christian. Bye" she exits through the door

"oh I didn't see you there Phoebe " dad says

"hey dad. You look tired. Are you ok?"

"yeah I'm fine"

"dad what happened. What were you doing?"

"I did some research about that Aaron guy. I was confused as to why Aaron did that to you. I came to know that since it was [Marcus's senior year he was enrolled in foreign college where he was supposed to go to after he finished high school but since he had an arrest warrant on his name he could not leave the country and hence he missed the admission date. And because of that no college was ready to take him in. he had a difficult year. Maybe that could be the reason] **(see A/N)** "

"dad. Don't exhaust yourself like this. Comeon we can have lunch together"

I heat up some leftover pasta and eat in comfortable silence with dad

"wee….. weeee…" we hear Luke by the time we are finished

"easy there Luke" I hear my mom say. I look at the clock—5:30 pm.

"Luke" my dad gets up and picks him up "what did we tell you about running around the house"

"no running in the house" he says lowering his head " me sorry daddy, me forgot" he says in a childish voice

" hey Luke comeon, lets get you all nice and clean before dinner" mom says and takes Luke from dad

 **{ ONE HOUR LATER}**

We are all sitting at the dining table for dinner.

"so how was your day?" mom asks me

"it was good. I had fun"

"and you Christian? Did you enjoy?"

"yes" dad replies

"what did you two do" mom asks

"we played x-box and I won" I say

"I let you" dad mumbled

"what did you do Luke?" I ask

"I went to zoo. Me see big bears and….. and….. monkeys and…. A….. pan-da" he says with a voice laced with excitement and happiness. He has some difficulty in pronouncing the words but he gets it right

After dinner I watched some T.V and then around 9:30 I go to bed. As I lie down I think. Today was a good day. I had fun. I don't know what's gonna be school like tomorrow. How I wish everything could go back as it used to be earlier. I eventually drift off to sleep.

 **(CHRISTIAN'S POV)**

After dinner I go to my study

"Christian?" Ana says "what happened? You look tensed" she comes and stands beside me. She pulls my chin up and stares straight into my eyes

"I've been thinking." I say "about Phoebe a lot. I mean whatever happened to her is partially my fault-"

" I don't get it. What do you mean by this?"

"she told ma the name of the guy who spread all those rumors"

"I still don't understand, what is it got to do with you?"

"Ana the boy's name is Aaron Samuels" he says in one breadth

Her expression changes. Now she looks concerned " isn't he the brother of the boy who beat Teddy a few years back?"

" yes the very same"

"oh, but why now? Why Phoebe?"

" Ana it's my fault. I went down and pressed charges against him and because of this Marcus didn't get in the college in some other country and had trouble getting admission anywhere else"

"it's not your fault. All you did was to protect your family, like you always do"

"no Ana, it's me. If I had not pressed charges, none of this would have happened"

"it would have happened either way Christian. If you would have just let it go then it would have happened a lot sooner. Phoebe would have been too young to handle all this. But now she is a bit more mature and can handle this situation a lot better. You've helped her Christian it's not your fault"

"do you really think that?" I asked

"yes" she replied with a reassuring smile

"ok if you say so." I say " thank you"

" for what?"

"for being with me. For helping me see the sane side"

'Isn't that what wives desperately in love with their husbands do?" she smiles "always "

I smile and kiss her. Damn I love this woman

 **Dun dundun**

 **So here it is.**

 **Did you guys enjoyed it?**

 **I know some of you guys might have this question as to why Aaron did all this? Go through all the trouble** **. did he go through it for his brother? well partially yes. But the real reason is still to unfold. For that you guys have to wait to find out.**

 **In our country, if a student has a criminal record he/she is not given admission for and is not allowed to board an international flight for 3 years minimum. I don't know if it's like that in yours so I'm just writing. If you don't have this kind of system consider it a hypothetical situation. After all, it's a fanfic. That's what we do.**

 **I h** **ope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions, ideas or criticism just leave a review or send me a pm.**

 **Laters**

 **-xxreader101xx**


	16. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hello everyone,**

 **I have an announcement to make, as of 19 April 2018 I'm putting this story on hold. I need to sort my life out first. I'm in class 12. I need to sort out which college I want to go to, what career should I pursue. I need to prepare for entrance exams. It's a lot of work. I really don't have time to type the story I've written in my notebook. So I need a year or two to sort everything out and then again come back to my writing. I won't be gone for too long. I believe I'll be back by 2021 the latest or so I'm assuming.**

 **I promise you guys that I will come back and that I won't abandon my story. I'm a reader too and I know the pain and frustration when a good story if left in the middle and then I have to come up with an ending.**

 **So for anyone who is interested to know what happens next, you can e mail me. My e-mail id is in my profile. I also have a good news for you. When I return, I will come back with the whole story typed and the updates will be regular until it if finished. I'm also re writing the earlier chapters because well this was my first attempt in writing and I directly typed it I never actually thought about what I'm writing is correct or not. There are a lot of grammatical errors and it's difficult to read understand what I mean to write. So I'm re writing the whole plot once again. I've written a whole lot in my notebook. If anyone is interested to know I'm on chapter 25 currently and I'm assuming this story is gonna be of 35 to 40 if anyone noticed I have also changed my pen name to Raven Silverburg it was xxreader101xx before but Im not a beginner anymore so now I've changed it.**

 **Thank you for staying with me on this story. Thank you for your reviews, favorite and follows. They really mean a lot to me. Keep reading, keep imagining, you guy are the best.**

 **Until laters**

 **-Raven Silverburg**


End file.
